O Segredo da Magia
by Lilian Granger Potter
Summary: Crossover de Harry Potter e Artemis Fowl. De onde a magia vem? Porque existem humanos bruxos e não bruxos? Porque dois trouxas podem ter um filho bruxo e dois bruxos um filho trouxa? Quem descobrir a resposta para estas perguntas, poderá ter o poder...
1. Melissa O'Donnell

**Título: O segredo da Magia**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Artemis/Holly, Rony/Hermione**

**Resumo: Crossover de Harry Potter e Artemis Fowl. De onde a magia vem? Porque existem humanos bruxos e não bruxos? Porque dois trouxas podem ter um filho bruxo e dois bruxos um filho trouxa? Quem descobrir a resposta para estas perguntas, poderá ter o poder para mudar e até dominar o mundo!**

**Livros: Harry Potter do 1 ao 6, Artemis Fowl do 1 ao 6 (Paradoxo do Tempo)**

Cap. 1- Dr.ª Melissa O'Donnell

Uma olhada rápida no relógio e contasta que eram 21:30h, apenas um minuto havia se passado da última vez e apenas três desde que começara a olhar o relógio impacientemente. Já amaldiçoara todas as tecnologias de redes já criadas, já esvaziara a xícara de café e pelo visto teria que fazer mais e o pior é que poderia fazer o café, servir a si e aos outros e ainda não teria terminado.

-Alguém quer café fresco? –Pergunta em voz alta após suspirar em "derrota".

Antes que alguém respondesse, uma explosão foi ouvida e a porta de aço reforçado de quase meio metro de espessura saiu voando como se fora de papel. Rapidamente puxou os cabos que conectavam o notebook ao desktop, colocando de qualquer jeito na enorme bolsa ao lado, enquanto via homens uniformizados com varinhas nas mãos, magia contra armas semi-automáticas. Sua mão já estava em seu colar, rapidamente abriu o pingente e, quando lhe dispararam um feitiço, segurou firme a pena esfera que caíra do colar e sentiu um forte puxão no ventre. Em um segundo seria atingida por um raio colorido, no seguinte estava em um redemoinho confuso de formas e cores, então sentiu um baque forte seguido de outro mais leve. Havia caído em um chão duro de madeira e a bolsa com o notebook havia lhe acertado a lateral do corpo.

************************************************************

Hermione havia me dado o jogo no sábado, já estávamos na quinta e mesmo jogando três horas por dia, ainda apanhava do maldito controle. Já estava desistindo e resolvendo finalmente dar atenção a pizza, provavelmente já fria, quando um barulho me assusta, fazendo-me pular e olhar para trás. Uma mulher extremamente parecida com Hermione havia surgido em minha sala, devia apenas ter uns poucos anos mais, talvez mais dez ou quinze centímetros de altura, mas a mais notável diferença eram os olhos azuis como o oceano.

-Você está bem? –Pergunto tentando me lembrar do provável nome dela, mas como nunca havíamos sido apresentados, estava difícil.

-Na medida do possível. –Ela fala colocando a chave de portal novamente no colar. –Eu sou Melissa O'Donnell, tia da Hermione. Desculpe invadir sua casa assim.

-Não tem o porquê, afinal fui eu quem ofereceu o apartamento para rotas de fuga de emergência. Só sinto te conhecer numa situação ruim. Agora, aceita um chá? Posso fazer enquanto você liga pra Hermione.

-Claro, obrigada. E é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Harry. -Ela estava trêmula, por isso Harry apenas sorriu e a ajudou a se levantar e ir até o sofá.

-O número da Hermione ta na memória, é só apertar o 1. –Harry indica antes de ir para a cozinha.

*************************************************************

Melissa havia ficado intrigada ao ouvi-lo dizer que era o número um, mas resolveu deixar pra pensar naquilo depois. Apenas pressionou o número e dois toques depois ouviu a voz da sobrinha.

"Já está com saudade ou apenas desesperado e disposto a implorar para que eu te ensine uns macetes?" –Sua voz era divertida e ela parecia feliz ao receber a ligação do amigo. Foi inevitável pensar até onde ia aquela amizade, afinal como ela perguntaria se ele estava com saudade se trabalhavam juntos o dia todo? Amigos não tinham esse tipo de comportamento.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele está de fato desesperado, a pontuação está péssima. –Fala ao olhar a pontuação que era exibida na tela da TV.

"Mel? O que houve?" –O tom subitamente preocupado indicava que ela sabia que a situação era séria, mas antes que pudesse haver uma resposta, o telefone indicava o fim da ligação.

_ Ela desligou na minha cara? O que deu ..._ -Antes que pudesse terminar de raciocinar, um estalo seco é ouvido de trás a assustando.

-Mel! O que houve? Você está bem? –A pergunta veio acompanhada por uma atenta observação a procura de sangue e ferimentos, enquanto ela corria na direção da tia, que ainda estava um tanto surpresa com a rápida aparição.

-Sim, graças a você, querida! Se não fosse o colar pra fugas de emergência talvez eu nunca mais fosse te ver. –Fala deixando um pouco de emoção escapar na voz e no abraço apertado que dava e recebia.

-Tentaram te assaltar? –Hermione agora parecia mais calma. Se afastando, indicou para que sentassem.

-Quem dera. Eu estava trabalhando quando bruxos invadiram meu laboratório...

-Me espera! –Harry fala da porta da cozinha, trazendo um bule de chá e três xícaras que eram magicamente servidas pelo bule flutuante. –Também quero ouvir o relato.

-Você foi rápido. –Melissa fala impressionada, vendo que o chá estava fumegante e sentindo um aroma forte e saboroso.

-Um pouco de magia ajudou. –Harry responde meio sem-jeito, já se sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá, a bandeja indo para a mesinha à frente. Melissa pode perceber que ele tinha receio de que ela pudesse ter ficado traumatizada.

-Santos Dumont não inventou o avião para guerras. –Aquela fala era o jeito simples de indicar que coisas maravilhosas poderiam ser usadas tanto para o bem quanto para o mau e Harry não só entendeu como sorriu.

-Bom, agora que já estamos todos, comece o relato do início, mas não precisa ater-se a detalhes. –Hermione tinha um tom sério e bastante profissional.

-Eu estava trabalhando no meu laboratório em uma base militar secreta...

-Desculpe, mas quão secreta? Aliás, você não era médica? –Harry pergunta um pouco surpreso.

-De formação sim, mas atuo como neurocientista. Quanto à base militar, seu sigilo é tão grande que só tem conhecimento dela quem trabalha lá, além do ministro da defesa e um ou outro general de grande poder. –Harry faz um sinal de compreensão, indicando que ela poderia seguir. –Eu estava em minha mesa, na sala havia mais quatro companheiros de pesquisa...

-E quantos são no total? –Hermione pergunta parecendo achar o detalhe relevante.

-Comigo, sete. Mas geralmente não ficam mais de três ao mesmo tempo no laboratório, hoje foi uma exceção, pois estávamos à espera de resultados importantes. –Hermione pareceu satisfeita com a informação, então prossegui. -Eu ia sair para fazer um café, quando houve um barulho de explosão e eu vi a porta voar pela sala. Sorte que eu tive bastante sangue frio ao não ficar chocada com aquilo.

-A porta devia ser de aço e ter trancas especiais suponho? –Hermione pergunta entendendo minha surpresa.

-Exato. Logo depois disso vários bruxos uniformizados e sustentando varinhas entraram. Vi os feitiços voando ela sala, mas nesse ponto já estava guardando meu notebook e com uma das mãos abrindo o fecho do colar. Quando um raio vermelho veio em minha direção, fui transportada para cá. –Melissa nota que Harry e Hermione se olhavam com preocupação, parecendo ter uma "conversa" silenciosa.

-Certo. Vamos chamar reforços e então ir até lá ver se conseguimos prender alguém ou salvar dados. –Hermione fala e, com o canto dos olhos, Melissa vê que Harry se levantava e ia até a janela com a varinha em mãos.

-Não há dados a serem salvos. –Sorri ao ver a surpresa nos olhos de Hermione. –Projetei com um técnico o sistema de segurança. Na hora em que a porta foi forçada, um alarme silencioso tocou na central de segurança do prédio, depois um dispositivo lançou um gás incolor e inodoro para fazer os invasores adormecerem, ao mesmo tempo um outro gás inodoro e cinzento como uma fumaça bem discreta foi liberado para tornar qualquer documento ilegível. Sempre há poucos documentos impressos, eles são rapidamente destruídos depois de usados. E nenhum dado fica gravado nos computadores do laboratório, estão todos comigo.

-Me parece ser um sistema aprova de falhas. Mas isso também significa que os outros cientistas serão levados para interrogatório e os invasores não ficarão muito tempo lá. –Harry conclui parecendo agitado, os olhos fixos no circulo dourado no chão, onde Hermione e eu aparecemos.

-Isso depende de como procurassem os dados, também temos que levar em consideração os militares que iriam defender o local. –Hermione raciocina rápido, provavelmente já calculando as possíveis rotas de fuga e os métodos de ação do grupo.

Um grande estalo vem de trás, onde vejo um conjunto de homens no circulo dourado, um tanto espremidos. A movimentação de Harry e Hermione indicava que eram os reforços e que estes iriam ao laboratório.

-Mel, preciso que pense no seu laboratório para que Harry e eu vejamos onde teremos que aparatar. –Hermione pede já me puxando para onde os homens estavam aguardando.

-Eu mostro, mas vocês terão que me levar. Só comigo terão segurança com os militares. –Falo determinada e vejo que Hermione protestaria, mas Harry a interrompe.

-Está certa. Rapazes, segurem em nós e se preparem para se defender de ataque trouxa e bruxo. –A postura de Harry era a de liderança, em nada lembrava o rapaz gentil que estava frustrado com um jogo de vide-game.

Harry e Hermione me encaravam enquanto eu me concentrava no laboratório. No instante seguinte senti uma sensação horrível de choque, meu corpo parecia se desprender do meu corpo para depois se juntar. A sensação era tão desagradável, que me senti desorientada e com vontade de vomitar, ato que me orgulho de não ter feito.

-Parados! O menor movimento e atiramos. –Me viro para olhar e fico em choque. O meu precioso laboratório estava destruído, havia um corpo inimigo no chão, nenhum sinal de meus colegas de trabalho ou de qualquer outro invasor.

-Está tudo bem, Greg. Eu estou com minha sobrinha e seus companheiros de trabalho, são todos militares e vieram me dar apoio. –Tomo a frente em explicar, deixando meu crachá visível e me referindo ao primeiro nome do Major Johnson, um jeito de acalmar a situação.

*********************************************************

Harry caminha com passos curtos e desleixados, os ombros curvados pra frente, mãos inquietas que variavam entre se ocultar no bolso o bagunçar os cabelos. Era a marca do tédio e do aborrecimento.

-Começa a se arrepender de ser auror? –Pergunto sem resistir à provocação.

-Era mais fácil quando nós só íamos atrás dos bandidos! –Confessa me olhando de lado.

-A burocracia faz parte de todo governo organizado. Claro que às vezes peca-se pelo excesso, mas melhor mais que menos. –Hermione recebe um olhar enviesado e ri discretamente enquanto entravam em sua sala. –Oi, Mel. Esteve confortável?

-Tanto que quase morri de tédio. A intenção era me deixar de castigo? –Pergunta mal-humorada ao vê-los.

-De castigo estávamos nós! Não tem idéia do monte de papel que tivemos que preencher. –Harry fala aborrecido, jogando-se em sua cadeira atrás da mesa bagunçada. Já Melissa estava sentada atrás da mesa impecável de Hermione, a qual se senta na mesa de Harry após tirar uns papéis do caminho.

-Aparentemente invadir um laboratório ultra-secreto do governo, lançar feitiços e obliviar militares é um péssimo negócio. Por sorte nosso chefe se recusou a sair da cama para mexer com relatórios. Então depois de preenchermos um monte de justificativas, conseguimos liberação para ir para casa.

-Ir pra casa? Mas e os bandidos e os meus colegas de trabalho? –Melissa pergunta sem gostar muito daquela calma toda.

-Os aurores do turno da noite e com conexões na inteligência trouxa estão averiguando as pistas do local do crime. Uma equipe foi designada para ir a sua casa, já que como chefe do grupo de pesquisa, provavelmente irão procurar por você e os dados. Por isso você vai comigo pra minha casa, amanhã voltaremos para cá de manhã e tomaremos formalmente seu depoimento com presença do nosso chefe.

-Então não há mesmo nada que vocês possam fazer? –Melissa estava preocupada, não queria pensar em nada de mal acontecendo com seus colegas de trabalho.

-Infelizmente não. –Hermione admite um pouco frustrada, indo até onde a tia estava e estendendo a mão para ela.

-Temos que aparatar de novo? –Melissa pergunta já sentindo o enjôo voltar.

-Se você ficar lá em casa podemos ir de taxi. –Harry sugere olhando para Hermione, que dá de ombros.

-Eu não gostaria de dar trabalho, mas não gosto nem um pouco de aparatar, não sei como vocês fazem tanto!

-Costume. –Hermione responde com um sorriso gentil. –Eu vou até em casa e pego algumas roupas pra você, então.

-Eu posso dar um pijama meu, vai ficar bem nela, já que temos quase a mesma altura. –Harry fala ao observar que a tia de Hermione tinha uns dois ou três centímetros a mais que ele. –Então, de manhã poderemos passar na casa dela, para que faça uma mala com as coisas que precisar.

-Por mim, pode ser. –Melissa opina olhando para Hermione que dá de ombros.

-Boa noite então. Vejo-os amanhã. –Hermione se despede da tia e de Harry com um beijo no rosto e então aparata.

************************************************************

No dia seguinte Hermione vai cedo até o apartamento de Harry, dirigindo-se a cozinha ao sentir um apetitoso aroma de café da manhã. Café, bolo, omelete, fora as habituais guloseimas que o amigo costumava oferecer as visitas.

-Bom dia! –Fala já se dirigindo a tia, a quem beija no rosto. Harry estava fazendo omelete no fogão.

-Bom dia. Você aparatou aqui? –Melissa pergunta a Hermione, que se sentava ao seu lado.

-Não. Eu tenho a chave. –Hermione responde de modo simples, mas fazendo Melissa olhar dela para Harry de modo suspeito. –Ocorreu tudo bem a noite?

-Claro. Foi difícil resistir à tentação, mas nem cheguei perto do quarto dele. –Melissa fala em tom solene, como se tivesse assegurando algo, o que faz Harry se embaralhar com a frigideira e o prato onde colocava aquela omelete.

-Mel! Harry não está costumado a brincadeiras desse tipo. –Hermione fala em um tom levemente repreensivo, vendo que o amigo parecia muito sem jeito.

-Eu sei. Notei mais cedo quando acordei e o vi fazendo exercícios. Fui brincar dizendo que se soubesse que ele era tudo aquilo sem camisa teria confundido o caminho pro quarto e ele quase saiu correndo. –Apesar de Harry permanecer de costas, Hermione podia imaginar o quanto ele estava corado.

-Não devia brincar assim, já tinha te dito várias vezes que ele é tímido. –Hermione tinha um olhar severo, mas Melissa continuava a sorrir travessa.

-Ei, não precisa ficar com ciúme. Nunca atacaria seu gatinho. –Hermione ficou completamente em choque daquela vez, enquanto Harry rapidamente se virava para se defender.

-Não é nada disso, Hermione e eu somos só amigos. –Harry fala rapidamente, estava acostumado com "acusações" vindas de jornais e não ligava, mas vindo da família de Hermione era diferente.

-Ela sabe disso, afinal ela conhece o Rony e sabe que é meu namorado. –Hermione fala claramente, com um olhar ainda mais severo.

-Ele tem cara de idiota, não tem a mínima educação e ainda é especialista em fazer grosserias com você. O que me faz pensar que ou você é masoquista ou está com ele só porque não sabe como dizer não a um amigo. –Melissa agora falava sério e Hermione tinha uma expressão culpada no rosto.

-Aquilo que você viu não costuma acontecer tanto assim...

-Hermione vocês vivem brigando e depois de ver aquela cena lamentável no dia em que você o apresenta a família, só posso concluir que de fato, Rony não é o cara certo para ser seu namorado e se duvidar, sequer amigo. -Era a primeira vez que Harry via Melissa agir como tia e era notável a transformação facial e de voz que aconteciam.

-Eu sei que pode parecer isso, mas quando estamos bem é diferente. –Hermione tenta explicar, mas Melissa faz sinal de que não era necessário continuar. –Só vamos esquecer essa conversa, ok? Temos mais preocupações hoje e o dia será longo.

-Falando nisso, o chefe mandou uma carta bem_ simpática_ e está ansioso por nossas explicações. –Harry fala fazendo uma careta que ele costumava usar sempre que um professor passava um trabalho realmente grande.

**********************************************************

George Stanford era um homem astuto, com faces severas, agravadas pelo cavanhaque negro, os olhos cinzentos eram frios e afiados como lâminas, seu corpo forte e elegante o fazia passar por um homem jovem, quando já beirava os sessenta. Fora promovido a chefe dos aurores após a guerra, devido ao falecimento de seu antecessor em razão de ferimentos de combate.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar e respiraram fundo antes de bater na porta do chefe, logo recebendo permissão para entrar. Harry entrou primeiro, mantendo a porta aberta para Hermione e Melissa. Os três se sentaram a frente do homem de olhar severo, Melissa entre os dois bruxos, que tinham uma postura confiante e profissional.

-Senhorita O'Donnell, sou George Stanford, chefe dos aurores. Eu imagino que a natureza de sua pesquisa seja muito especial e por isso resolvi tomar pessoalmente seu depoimento. Esta pena de repetição anotará tudo o que disser, portanto comece a relatar detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite. –Stanford a instrui de modo calmo e impessoal, ao que ela prontamente atende, começando de sua decisão de fazer café até a decisão sobre onde passaria a noite. –Disse que os homens estavam uniformizados, os rostos eram visíveis?

-Sim, creio que sim. Porém foi tudo muito rápido, eu não reparei no rosto de ninguém. –Melissa responde em tom de lamento, sentindo por não ter reparado em ao menos um rosto ou qualquer outro detalhe.

-De toda forma, senhor. Eu ia sugerir que usássemos uma penseira para ver a lembrança relativa à noite passada. Tenho certeza de que Melissa não se importará. –Hermione interfere prontamente.

-Eu estou disposta a contribuir o máximo que puder para as investigações. –Melissa se dispõe e o chefe dos aurores ensaia um meio sorriso, logo depois fazendo um gesto com sua varinha, convocando sua penseira.

-É bom saber que está tão disposta. Agora, precisará se concentrar o máximo possível na lembrança dos acontecimentos do laboratório. Faça um sinal quando estiver pronta. –Ele instrui enquanto retira o pergaminho e a pena de repetição da mesa, para depois posicionar a penseira a frente da testemunha.

Melissa ergue a mão em sinal positivo e sente a ponta da varinha tocar sua testa, depois uma sensação gelada passou por seu cérebro antes de um fio prateado sair "puxado" pela varinha, para mergulhar na penseira.

-Apenas nos espere, não devemos demorar. –Stanford a avisa e ela assente.

Rapidamente os três bruxos tocam a lembrança com suas varinhas, indo parar no laboratório. Uma olhada em volta e identificaram Melissa olhando o relógio impaciente, depois soltando algumas imprecações murmuradas e então se erguendo para perguntar do café. Imediatamente olharam para a porta, no momento que esta é arrombada. Ignoraram as reações, dedicando-se apenas a observar os invasores.

Os homens estavam com um uniforme muito parecido com um modelo militar, não possuía estampa alguma e sua cor era vinho, as botas negras como o cinto onde havia um suporte para duas varinhas, além de uma bolsinha lateral. Não usavam nada na cabeça e seus rostos eram visíveis, no braço e no peito carregavam um símbolo de um triângulo com as pontas arredondadas e a base para cima, onde ao centro encontrava-se a ponta de duas varinhas, uma de ouro e outra de prata.

-Uma diabrete! –Hermione exclama, fazendo os outros dois olharem na direção apontada.

O chefe Stanford xingou alto e irritado, Harry a olhava sem entender muito, já Hermione lamentava em murmúrios. Logo depois os três foram puxados para fora da lembrança, que durara apenas dois minutos.

-Muito interessante! –Melissa exclama assim que os três retornam. Ela tinha seus dedos nos pulsos de Harry e Hermione, os olhos fixos em um relógio.

-O que é interessante, Srta. O'Donnell? –Stanford pergunta intrigado.

-Eu estava medindo os pulsos deles enquanto estavam na penseira e notei que seus corpos, aparentemente estavam em estado de sono profundo. Então quando voltaram seus metabolismos pareceram se restaurar, voltar ao estado anterior. –Melissa falava admirada, parecendo fazer anotações mentais.

-E o que tem de tão interessante nisto? –Harry pergunta sem entender.

-Bom, supondo que vocês estejam em um caso importante e complicado como este, precisando revisar relatórios para encontrar um caminho na investigação. Ao invés de virarem uma noite no escritório ficando extenuados no dia seguinte, poderiam por a lembrança das leituras dos relatórios na penseira e então fazer toda a investigação na penseira enquanto os corpos descansam. O corpo deles descansara de cinco a oito horas que é o tempo mínimo de descanso que um adulto deve ter e, no entanto, suas mentes estariam produzindo. Quando saíssem da penseira estariam descansados e prontos para um dia de trabalho ou uma ação policial. –A medida que Melissa falava, as faces sérias do chefe de aurores se suavizavam e iluminavam.

-Isso é esplêndido! Quanto tempo acha que poderia levar para concluir um estudo que comprovasse isto? –Pergunta visivelmente empolgado, fazendo Harry e Hermione trocarem olhares sofridos.

-Tenho um amigo da época da faculdade que desenvolve uma pesquisa sobre distúrbios do sono em uma faculdade conceituada. Posso falar com ele e, conseguindo a aparelhagem e a ajuda dele, creio que em um mês teríamos os resultados.

-Falaremos isto com calma. Granger vá ao arquivo e traga algo sobre o emblema dos uniformes. Potter vá buscar o desenhista. –Stanford ordena e os dois saem com olhares baixos, já imaginando os turnos que enfrentariam dali em diante.

-Ele vai nos escravizar Hermione! Não pode deixar a Melissa continuar com essa pesquisa. –Harry fala assim que estavam longe o suficiente do escritório.

-Eu vou falar com ela, mas duvido que ela vá ouvir. Quando encontra algo que aguça sua curiosidade, a Melissa vai até estar satisfeita. –Hermione responde em tom desanimado, acenando em despedida enquanto tomava o corredor que levava aos arquivos.

**********************************************************

Quinze minutos depois Hermione entra na sala de Stanford com várias pastas, vendo que o desenhista já trabalhava no retrato da diabrete vista na cena do crime. Os outros três observavam esse trabalho entretidos, mas desviaram sua atenção para ela rapidamente.

-Trouxe os relatórios da organização criminosa e o relatório de cada envolvido conhecido desta organização. –Hermione fala enquanto colocava os quase vinte arquivos a frente do chefe dos aurores.

-Fez isso muito rapidamente, estou impressionado. –Stanford elogia parecendo satisfeito. Era um chefe exigente, mas sabia reconhecer um bom trabalho.

-Harry e eu arrumamos arquivos desde que chegamos ao departamento senhor, então eu de certa forma já sabia onde estava tudo, só precisei dar uma rápida olhada no arquivo sobre a organização.

-Uma organização muito perigosa por sinal. –Stanford observa novamente adquirindo o olhar sério e compenetrado.

-Qualquer um que soubesse sobre uma pesquisa de conhecimento de apenas nove pessoas é extremamente perigoso. O fato de haver uma organização por trás é um mero detalhe. –Melissa observa sem se mostrar surpresa.

-Quem são as outras pessoas além dos sete pesquisadores? –Harry pergunta parecendo suspeitar de algo.

-Hermione e o ministro da defesa. –Melissa diz sabendo que as suspeitas de Harry sobre um informante não poderiam ser validas.

-E desde quando tem conhecimento desta pesquisa, Granger? –Stanford pergunta mais a titulo de curiosidade que de suspeita.

-Desde o início. Hermione foi minha inspiração, cobaia e, no inicio, minha principal ajuda. Até hoje ela me auxilia às vezes, em Agosto eu ia levá-la ao laboratório novo, porque antes usávamos um menor no mesmo prédio, mas ela teve que ir fazer o curso rápido de formação de auror e não pode ir. –Melissa responde pela sobrinha, que sorri de canto, percebendo os olhares intrigados do chefe e de Harry.

-Neste caso, vou querer que me informe, com detalhes, sobre o conteúdo desta pesquisa, assim que tivermos privacidade. –Stanford fala se referindo ao auror que desenhava a diabrete. Melissa apenas assente, enquanto lançava um olhar ao desenho, quase terminado.

***********************************************************

Horas mais tarde, Harry e Hermione entravam novamente na sala do chefe. Haviam lido relatórios sobre o exame das provas e organizado grupos de proteção aos pesquisadores restantes, além de fazer um exame minucioso na casa de cada um deles em busca de traços de magia.

-Granger, Potter, sentem-se. Entrei em contato com o povo das fadas e eles reconheceram a criminosa como Opala Koboi. Ela é a inimiga nº1 por lá e é considerada perigosíssima por ser não só poderosa, como também um gênio do crime e parece ter como objetivo dominar o mundo.

-Claro! Se não bastassem ser poderosos, são sempre loucos e com um toque de genialidade. –Harry resmunga prevendo que seu destino era sair e entrar de guerras contra lunáticos megalomaníacos.

-O problema é que o povo das fadas não é só perigoso por magia e conhecimento, mas também por sua tecnologia milhares de anos a frente da nossa. –Hermione fala desanimada. Sem dúvida teriam muito mais problemas que o habitual.

-Bom saber que conhece sobre o mundo das fadas, assim talvez possa me explicar o que é esse disco que eles enviaram. –Stanford tinha o rosto contraído, os olhos cinzentos pareciam disparar faíscas contra o cd.

-Isto me parece um CD, senhor. Um computador trouxa deve poder ler sem maiores problemas. –Hermione explica calmamente, enquanto Harry esconde um risinho.

-E você pode conseguir um desses computadores? –Pergunta parecendo mais calmo, entregando o CD a Hermione.

-Tanto Harry quanto eu temos um. Posso levar a minha casa e imprimir os documentos para que o senhor possa ler. –Hermione continuava falando em tom paciente e simples, acalmando o ânimo do chefe.

-E o que seria imprimir? –Harry não resistiu e riu diante da pergunta. Os bruxos não deveriam ser tão ignorantes sobre coisas tão usuais para os bruxos.

-Quando um computador imprimir, ele escreve em um papel tudo o que está escrito no CD. Então eu trataria todo o material contido aqui, em papel. –Hermione explica em tom professoral, mas sem subestimar a inteligência do chefe, que tinha dirigido um olhar duro a Harry.

-Pelo que me disseram aí há um relatório sobre Opala Koboi, outro sobre a capitã responsável pela investigação e sobre um trouxa que está ajudando nas buscas, parece que ele é uma espécie de gênio e teve contato em algumas ocasiões com Koboi. Talvez saiba algo sobre ele, seu nome é Artemis Fowl. –Stanford pergunta a Hermione, mas para ouvi-la se calar diante de uma pergunta e salvar um pouco de seu orgulho, do que para ouvir uma resposta satisfatória.

-Oh, sim. Artemis Fowl II, filho de Artemis Fowl e Angeline Fowl, tem dois irmãos de três anos Beckett e Myles Fowl. É um gênio que domina diversos assuntos e publica livros e teses sob pseudônimos, sua especialidade é tecnologia. Esteve desaparecido por três anos, quando voltou a família preferiu não dar declarações sobre o desaparecimento. O mais curioso é fato de ele ter sido, no submundo do crime, conhecido como um prodígio do crime, aliás, a família tinha uma longa tradição no ramo, mas foi quebrada por Artemis Fowl Sênior quando este foi resgatado após um seqüestro de anos. Hoje em dia todos os negócios dos Fowl são lícitos e ainda pode-se destacar suas contribuições para causas ambientais. –Hermione resume rapidamente as informações que tinha sobre Artemis Fowl, deixando Stanford e Harry boquiabertos.

-Alguma vez na vida ela te disse que não tinha a resposta para uma pergunta? –Stanford pergunta a Harry parecendo assombrado.

-Não em questões trouxas, mas acredito que ela está alcançando semelhante estágio na parte relativa ao mundo bruxo também. –Harry responde em tom normal, mas sorrindo com certo orgulho pela parceira e amiga.

-O senhor tem mais alguma instrução ou podemos ir? –Hermione resolve mudar o assunto antes que corasse.

-O comandante Kelp, da LEPrecon, pediu que marcássemos uma reunião para que vocês possam ser apresentados a capitã Short e ao Sr. Fowl. Para quando vocês gostariam de marcar?

-Creio que até segunda conseguiremos nos inteirar de tudo sobre a suspeita e nossos parceiros de trabalho. O horário e o local podem ser escolhidos por eles. –Hermione responde e Harry concorda.

-Ok. Vou passar o recado adiante. Agora, antes de irem preciso que tenham algo bem claro em mente. O povo das fadas não gosta dos bruxos e não costuma manter contato, se eles querem que trabalhemos juntos com o pessoal deles é porque a ameaça é muito mais grave do que imaginávamos essencialmente. Dediquem-se ao máximo na investigação e mantenham tanto a Srta. O'Donnell, quanto os dados em segurança.

-Não precisa se preocupar senhor. Garanto que além de protegermos a Melissa e os dados, ainda teremos um ótimo trabalho e um clima agradável com nossos parceiros. Quando o trabalho terminar, eles vão passar a olhar os bruxos com outros olhos. –Harry garante de forma confiante, parecendo determinado a fazer daquela missão um sucesso completo.

-Ótimo. Agora vão atrás do tal computador e imprimam estes relatórios! –Hermione assente e sai da sala, seguida de Harry, que ri assim que fecham a porta do chefe dos aurores.

****************************************************************************************************

**N/A: Oi! Amo Artemis Fowl, até mais que Harry Potter, porém Arty é bem mais difícil de escrever então talvez eu fique um tempinho trabalhando nos capítulos, afinal o Arty é um gênio e isso requer que eu faça algumas pesquisas, porém se tiverem sugestões sintam-se à-vontade.**

**N/A²: O que acharam da Mel? Eu gosto de fazer uns P.O's e talvez mostre mais da família da Mione, mas só se vocês gostarem. A propósito, alguém arrisca a responder as perguntas do resumo? Podem viajar à-vontade, adoro ver teorias!**


	2. Expectativas

Cap. 2 –Expectativa

Artemis estava em frente ao espelho de seu closet, olhava-se no espelho e não conseguia gostar do que via, na verdade mal se reconhecia. Quando contara a sua mãe toda a verdade sobre suas aventuras com Holly, Potrus e Cia, não imaginara que ela faria tal revolução em sua vida. De alguma forma ela percebera o quanto sentia-se confuso em relação a Holly e, sem que ele percebesse, o fizera confessar tudo, até mesmo sobre o beijo! Claro que ao perceber sua falta, tentara recuar, mas já era tarde, sua mãe inventara de lhe ajudar e isso incluiu uma visita ao seu cabeleireiro e a diversas boutiques, mesmo que ele fosse radicalmente contra, o resultado era sua imagem no espelho.

Os cabelos negros tinham um corte moderno, pareciam-lhe rebeldes, estavam quase na altura do ombro e ainda possuía uma franja um tanto incomoda que ia quase até seu olho esquerdo, o que poderia disfarçar um pouco o olho castanho de Holly, apesar dele não o incomodar; além do cabelo, o qual ainda odiava, havia uma série de roupas mais informais, como a calça cáqui e a camisa fina de seda branca que usava. Não que o jovem a sua frente não estava bem, havia incomodamente notado que após a "reciclagem" de seu visual, as garotas lhe lançavam olhares mais demorados e, por vezes, insinuantes. O problema era que não se reconhecia ao olhar-se no espelho, era quase como se estivesse no corpo de outra pessoa.

-Arty, estamos em cima da hora. –Butler avisa ao aparecer à porta e ver o rapaz se mirando desgostoso no espelho.

-Já estou indo Butler. –Artemis se vira e segue para a porta do quarto, sua mente rapidamente sendo tomada pela curiosidade de saber o porquê Potrus havia marcado uma reunião com ele.

-Você não devia ficar tão cabisbaixo por causa do novo visual, fica muito bem nele. –Butler fala ao vê-lo um pouco tenso, associando a reação à expressão de desgosto anterior.

-Eu não acho, mas faço o esforço porque deixa minha mãe feliz. –E aquilo era uma verdade incontestável, até mesmo seu pai ficara feliz ao vê-lo com um ar menos sério e mais descontraído. Porém lembrar-se da reação de seus pais sempre que o viam, o fazia pensar em qual seria a reação de Holly quando o visse.

Chegaram ao escritório de Artemis, onde o rapaz parou lançando um olhar para a cadeira atrás de sua mesa e outro para o sofá a frente da grande TV de plasma onde o centauro e a elfa apareceriam. Se queria testar o novo visual, teria que estar mais visível, então se dirigiu para o sofá em frente à TV, percebendo Butler se mover até se sentar em uma poltrona a sua esquerda, de frente para o porta. No segundo seguinte a TV foi ligada e uma imagem apareceu, entrando em foco rapidamente para mostrar Potrus e Holly.

-Boa tarde Butler, Art... É você mesmo Artemis? –Potrus pergunta abismado, era a primeira vez que o via desta forma e ofendia sua inteligência pensar que era por culpa de um corte de cabelo e uns pedaços de pano e não por um de seus golpes e planos. Pelo menos Holly, que também parecia surpresa, tinha os olhos analisando discretamente sua nova aparência.

-É claro que sou eu, Potrus. Agora, porque esta reunião tão de repente? –Artemis pergunta mantendo o tom neutro, tentando disfarçar a impaciência pelos olhares e pelo nervosismo de não saber o que Holly estava pensando.

-Obtivemos pistas concretas sobre Opala Koboi. Hoje o chefe dos aurores do ministério da magia inglês entrou em contato com o comando da LEPrecon para falar de um diabrete, o desenho que passaram corresponde a Opala. Os aurores estavam investigando uma invasão a uma base militar super secreta do governo, uma unidade de pesquisa. Opala foi vista com um grupo de bruxos que fazem parte de uma organização criminosa. Os relatórios sobre ela e sobre o casal de aurores que trabalharão conosco estão nos seus arquivos.

-Antes de continuar, o que acham de me dizerem quem são esses bruxos que não estavam nos seus registros ou nos da LEPrecom? –Artemis pergunta em um tom tão sério que soara quase frio. Odiava não saber de algo, ainda mais se o algo parecesse tão trivial para alguém.

-É óbvio que não encontrou nada, não perderíamos nosso tempo digitalizando dados sobre eles. Pelo menos até eu saber que teria que te passar algo, então fiz um breve esboço sobre sua organização e sociedade, provavelmente está um pouco desatualizado, mas isto pouco importa. –Potrus tinha um tom que demonstrava quase repulsa pelos bruxos e, pela expressão de Holly, este desprezo pelos bruxos devia atingir todo o povo das fadas.

-Indo ao que interessa, aqui estão as fichas dos bruxos que irão trabalhar conosco. –A palavra bruxo parecia uma ofensa quando pronunciada pelos dois, o que provavelmente significava que os bruxos eram no mínimo muito interessantes de se estudar. –Harry Potter. –Surge na metade da tela um relatório que parecia um pergaminho escaneado. –Tem dezoito anos, porém uma ficha, no mínimo, impressionante. Com um ano de idade seus pais foram assassinados por Voldemort, um dos bruxos das trevas mais fortes da história, contudo sua mãe invocara uma magia antiga oferecendo a própria vida e está magia fez com que a maldição da morte se voltasse contra Voldemort e o transformasse em um espectro. Aos onze anos, Potter voltou ao mundo mágico depois de criado pelos tios trouxas, o jeito como eles chamam os não-bruxos, e logo em seu primeiro ano impediu que um comensal da morte, como se denominavam os servos de Voldemort, roubasse a pedra filosofal que daria um corpo a Voldemort novamente. Aos doze anos ele matou um basilisco, –Uma serpente gigante aparece na tela sobre a ficha de Harry – que além de ser uma serpente gigante e extremamente venenosa, ainda mata qualquer um que lhe olhe nos olhos ou petrifica que veja seus olhos através de um reflexo.

-Ele deve ter usado magias de alto nível então. –Butler fala parecendo impressionado e admirado.

-Na verdade ele usou apenas uma espada. Esse garoto deve ser o maior guerreiro de que já ouvi falar. –Holly agora parecia forçada a demonstrar certo respeito e admiração, o que não a agradava muito. –Aos treze espantou sozinho dezenas de dementadores ao mesmo tempo, -Novamente a foto do inimigo aparece –o que seria quase impossível para um bruxo adulto normal, alguém com tantos problemas e traumas na vida seria uma vítima ainda mais fácil, já que os dementadores sugam a felicidade ao se aproximar, invocando suas piores lembranças, afim de paralisar a vítima e sugar-lhe a alma com um beijo, transformando a vítima em vegetal. Quando Potter tinha quatorze anos, Voldemort recuperou o corpo e o garoto conseguiu fugir dele e de alguns comensais. Aos quinze provou ao mundo que Voldemort voltara e ainda o impediu de pegar uma importante profecia. Aos dezesseis entrou na guerra e aos dezessete derrotou Voldemort em uma luta de um para um. Aos dezoito se tornou o auror mais jovem e mais aclamado do Ministério da Magia. Harry Potter é o maior herói bruxo da Europa, todos dizem que devem a ele a salvação não só da Inglaterra bruxa e trouxa, como também de toda a Europa, talvez do mundo.

-O tal Voldemort devia ser realmente poderoso e, se esse herói foi posto no caso, é porque os bruxos que estão apoiando Opala são tão terríveis quanto à própria. –Artemis pensa alto, era uma hipótese muito viável, afinal Opala não se contentaria com nada além do melhor.

-Infelizmente não há como saber, os relatórios bruxos apontam poucos pontos. Esta organização criminosa foi recém descoberta e aparenta um nível de organização muito alto. –Potrus completa em tom de lástima e já prevendo o trabalho que teriam.

-Hermione Granger. –Um novo relatório nos moldes do primeiro aparece. –É nascida trouxa, o que significa que é filha de não bruxos. Acaba de completar dezenove anos, conheceu Potter aos onze quando começaram a freqüentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tornaram-se melhores amigos já no primeiro ano e ela teve participação em todas as aventuras de Potter, com exceção da fuga quando Voldemort recuperou o corpo diante de Harry. Suas notas nos dois principais exames escolares bruxos foram excepcionais, o que prova sua reputação de ser incrivelmente inteligente. Creio que ela seja o cérebro e Potter os "músculos". –Holly conclui após o breve relato.

-Em uma comparação aproximada, seria como se a Granger fosse você, Artemis, e Harry a Holly. Creio que isto fará com que ninguém fique sobrecarregado durante as investigações. Os dois além de jovens são bem experientes, além de, por terem crescido entre trouxas, terem conhecimentos em tecnologia, o que facilitará nossas comunicações. A propósito, eles disseram estar disponíveis para um encontro na segunda, basta você marcar um horário e local. –Potrus fala em tom prático, parecendo tentar esquecer seu desgosto por trabalhar com bruxos.

-Creio poder sugerir uma viagem aos meus pais. Isso nos daria ao menos uma semana para trabalhar com sossego e aqui em casa, assim ganharíamos em campo e em facilidade de troca de informações e pesquisa. –Artemis responde de modo objetivo, parte de sua mente buscando menções recentes de viagens que seus pais tenham feito.

-Então podemos marcar um jantar na segunda, seria um ambiente propicio para nos conhecermos e poderíamos pegá-los de guarda baixa. –Butler sugere e Holly e Potrus parecem concordar.

-Contaremos com sua presença, Holly? –Artemis pergunta em um tom mais suave, porém tentando-se manter impessoal.

-Claro. Tendo bruxos aí, é melhor que Holly esteja por perto para garantir alguma proteção. Não é recomendável que se reúna sozinho com bruxos. –Potrus alerta seriamente, deixando Butler preocupado.

-Estudarei o máximo possível nossos "parceiros" e verei se de fato são uma ameaça tão grande. Agora, o que Opala queria roubar do laboratório militar? –Artemis muda o foco do assunto, não podia se deixar influencia pela antipatia do povo das fadas. Em situações delicadas como aquelas, a imparcialidade era fundamental.

-Aqueles vermes não quiseram nos dizer, assim como não nos deram qualquer informação concreta sobre a equipe de pesquisa. Apenas nos deram o depoimento da única testemunha e sem qualquer menção de nomes. –Holly estava profundamente irritada por aquela cautela "excessiva" dos bruxos.

-Também não gosto de todo esse mistério. –Butler comenta seriamente.

-O comandante Kelp também não gostou nada, mas o chefe dos aurores parece ter-lhe dito que o assunto era de vital sigilo e, por isso, nos daria as informações que julgasse necessárias após a análise dos relatórios que enviamos. Ou seja, parecem não estar dispostos a nos dar isto nem durante as investigações. –Potrus quase esbravejava, a informação era um instrumento de vital importância em qualquer investigação e, especialmente tendo Opala envolvida, devia ser compartilhada.

-Quando Potter e Granger estiverem aqui arranjaremos um meio de descobrir as informações necessárias. –Artemis fala de modo tranqüilo, não adiantava um estresse tão antecipado. Talvez uma investigação mais afundo nas contas bancarias dos jovens e de suas famílias ajudá-los-ia a se mostrarem mais abertos.

-Neste caso, entraremos em contato caso haja novidades, senão na segunda as 20:30h. –Potrus finaliza e, por mais que Artemis desejasse conversar um pouco com Holly, não tinha qualquer justifica lógica para tal.

-Certo. Marquem o jantar para as 21h, estaremos prontos para qualquer tipo de imprevisto. –Artemis fala em tom de despedida e logo depois a transmissão é encerrada. –Butler, prepare as escalas de serviço dos empregados para a semana que vem, o mínimo de pessoal necessário e segurança elevada. –Butler apenas assente e se levanta para ir.

-Artemis. –O jovem o olha ligeiramente surpreso pelo tom grave. –O tal Potter me parece bastante perigoso, talvez deva chamar alguns amigos para reforçar a segurança.

-Não ajudariam muito Butler, mas deixe uns dois de sobreaviso. Se minha investigações sobre eles revelarem algo preocupante, falarei sobre a hipótese de trazerem o Nº1. –Butler concorda e sai do escritório.

*************************************************************

No apartamento de Harry, Hermione e Melissa encontravam-se sentadas no confortável tapete a frente da lareira, o dia estava chuvoso e ficar perto da lareira acesa se mostrava agradável enquanto seus olhos permaneciam grudados na tela de seus notebooks, ao lado alguns rolos de pergaminho para anotações.

-A pizza chegou! –Harry fala após entrar no apartamento com algumas caixas de pizza. Após fechar a porta deixa-as flutuando e tira a capa de chuva, enquanto Hermione convoca os pratos e talheres para comerem.

-Até que enfim, estava faminta e minha vista já se embaralhava. –Melissa fala se levantando e espreguiçando. Deixando seu notebook em espera ao lado do de Harry.

-Vamos passar o fim de semana comendo pizza e lendo esses malditos relatórios. A ficha dessa Opala é um monstro! –Harry resmunga irritado. Ainda se lembrava das três pilhas enormes de papéis que Hermione e ele entregaram a Stanford.

-Como se os relatórios de Artemis e Holly ficassem muito atrás. –Melissa resmunga estalando as costas enquanto analisava as pizzas. –Pelo menos os dois estarão do nosso lado.

-Holly parece ser muito competente, creio que faremos um ótimo trabalho juntos. –Hermione fala enquanto se servia, a voz um tanto uniforme como se sua atenção não estivesse totalmente lá.

-Aconteceu algo enquanto estive fora? –Harry pergunta a Melissa, que fecha a cara e resmunga em murmúrios algo em outra língua.

-Está xingando em outro idioma? –Harry pergunta surpreso.

-É mais educado e alemão é uma ótima língua pra fazer imprecações. –Hermione responde enquanto Melissa parecia encher a boca de pizza para não responder.

-E quem ela estaria xingando? Acaso fiz algo errado? –Harry pergunta um pouco preocupado e Hermione acena que não.

-Rony mandou um berrador. Disse que estava farto de minhas desculpas intermináveis para não assistir aos jogos e que, devido a minha constante ausência, achava que era melhor formalizar o fim de nosso relacionamento. –Hermione fala de modo tranqüilo, não era a primeira vez ou a décima que aquilo acontecia.

-Essa obviamente é a tradução educada do que aquele ogro ruivo disse, ou melhor, berrou. –Melissa quase rosnava enquanto falava. –Como ele pode ter a petulância de acusar Hermione de ser distante? Eu não o vejo faltar a algum treino para ir visitá-la, além disto, Hermione estava com problemas familiares não estava dando desculpas e se ele tivesse um pingo de sensibilidade teria ajudado-a ao invés de cobrar sua presença! É óbvio que ele está se achando muito importante com todas aquelas fãs idiotas gritando o nome dele e lhe mandando cartinhas melosas e perfumadas, ou as constantes citações no caderno esportivo. Pois ele que fique acompanhado de seu enorme ego e bem longe da minha sobrinha. –Para Harry aquela relação das duas ainda era muito estranha, na maior parte do tempo pareciam amigas de infância com muito carinho entre si, mas às vezes via Melissa agir como um tia mimando uma sobrinha querida e outras defendendo-a como uma leoa defende seus filhotes, como agora.

-Mel, já disse para esquecer isso. Não vou voltar com o Rony, amanhã ou depois quando ele me mandar uma carta de desculpas. –Hermione responde um pouco impaciente, provavelmente já haviam discutido antes de Harry chegar.

-Então vai mesmo terminar de vez? –Harry arriscar perguntar, mas toma cuidado para deixar o tom imparcial, não que ele fosse defender o amigo de qualquer forma, geralmente Hermione estava certa nas brigas que ambos tinham.

-Não. Apesar de tudo eu ainda gosto muito dele e sei que ele gosta de mim. O que precisamos é de um tempo para nos estabelecermos em nossas novas rotinas, então sentar e conversar. Ou seja, vou adiar a conversa definitiva para depois desse caso. –Hermione responde bastante segura, ignorando os olhares reprovadores de Melissa.

-Além de herdar uma aparência bem semelhante a minha, Hermione também herdou meu dedo podre para homens, a diferença é que eu não insisto em erros, nem dou segundas chances. Só espero que ela não tenha que passar pelas decepções que passei para aprender a agir como eu. –Melissa agora falava como sendo uma pessoa muito experiente, o que contradizia com sua idade.

-Fala como se já fosse uma senhora muito vivida. –Harry comenta rindo levemente. –Já teve tantas experiências ruins assim? –Pergunta com certa curiosidade, não era chegado a fofocas, mas ela parecia ter histórias interessantes.

-Bom, na verdade nunca fui de ficar ou ter vários namorados, eu tinha namoros longos. Boa parte disso era porque na época eu era muito romântica, além de ter um pai ciumento e cheio de capatazes que não se importavam em me vigiar. –Melissa faz uma careta ao final que faz os outros dois rirem. –Então meu primeiro namoro durou um ano, dos meus dezesseis até os dezessete, eu era louca por ele, nos dávamos muito bem, quando ele foi aceito em uma grande escola militar e resolveu que seguiria carreira militar. Como ele teria que se mudar, nós terminamos.

-E isso foi de uma hora para outra? –Harry pergunta surpreso e Melissa acena que sim. –Realmente deve ter sido bem ruim, para os dois.

-Lembro que isso aconteceu num verão e fomos passar férias na casa do tio Peter. A Mel estava um caco, teve um dia que me viu ao piano e me fez tocar blues durante umas três horas. –Hermione fala tentando se recordar da época de infância.

-Hermione tocando e Jesse e eu acabando com o uísque do Peter. Foi meu primeiro porre e o dia do meu pior castigo, afinal não só estava bêbada sendo menor de idade, como levei minha sobrinha junto, apesar da idéia ter sido dela. –Melissa ria lembrando, mostrando que aquelas eram memórias doloridas, mas já superadas. –Seis meses depois comecei a sair com outro rapaz, ele era zagueiro do time de futebol do colégio, bastante popular com as garotas, muito bonito e divertido. Tínhamos uma ótima relação, não havia o mesmo carinho que meu namoro anterior, mas havia paixão de sobra. No dia da semi-final do campeonato inter-escolar da cidade, eu consegui driblar toda a segurança em volta do vestiário para dar os parabéns pela vitória, mas quando cheguei até lá encontrei ele comemorando dando uns amassos com o atacante do time. –Harry ficara chocado, esperava que ela falasse sobre outra garota, talvez uma líder de torcida, nunca outro cara.

-Uau! Essa sem dúvida foi a pior coisa que já ouvi. Mas, você nunca desconfiou de nada? Quer dizer, o cara não era meio...

-Afeminado? Não. Ele era o típico atleta, sempre rindo com os amigos, cercado de garotas, com várias pequenas atitudes bem machistas, acima de qualquer suspeita. E talvez o que mais tenha me chocado, é que nos dávamos muito bem na cama, eu nunca poderia sequer supor que ele também gostasse de rapazes. –Harry corara ao ouvir aquela declaração tão aberta, mas continuou prestando atenção. –Eu estava chocada demais para fazer algo na hora e então sai, aproveitei e fiz uma viagem com o veterinário da fazenda, haveria um congresso de uma semana. Quando voltei fui conversar com ele e disse o que tinha visto, tranqüilizei-o dizendo que não contaria a ninguém, porem estava tudo terminado entre nós. Ele ainda teve a cara de pau de argumentar dizendo que eram relações diferentes e eu deveria ser mais compreensiva e ter a mente mais aberta.

-Ele teve coragem de querer te convencer a continuar com ele enquanto ele saía com outro cara? –Harry ficara inconformado, era o cúmulo do absurdo.

-Ele tentou, mas disse que se ele não saísse do meu pé eu contaria pra todo mundo desse outro gosto dele, então ele me deixou em paz. Meu terceiro e último namorado conseguiu ser ainda pior. –Harry agora empalidecera, como poderia ser pior? –Eu fiquei completamente apaixonada por ele, nos conhecemos na faculdade, no campus. Em três meses eu já pensava em casar, ter filhos, estava totalmente caída, tanto que briguei com meus pais e meu irmão pra ir morar com ele, coisa que ninguém da minha família apoiou porque o relacionamento era muito recente, provavelmente meu pai e meu irmão tinham a ilusão de que eu ainda era virgem, enfim, foi uma briga e tanto. Um mês depois, no dia de uma prova, o professor que ia aplicá-la teve uma emergência uma hora antes e um monitor nos avisou que a prova seria adiada e dispensou o pessoal. Eu fui para casa, achei que podia curtir a manhã com meu namorado que só teria aula de tarde, mas quando cheguei vi que ele já estava curtindo. O peguei na cama com uma garota que eu não conhecia e com minha melhor amiga, a garota que havia crescido comigo, passado por tudo junto comigo. Foi uma traição dupla, me deixou completamente sem chão, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi pegar a bolsa que havia deixado na sala e sair. Fui pro aeroporto e peguei um avião para ir chorar no colo da minha irmã.

-Eu estava em Hogwarts na época, fiquei sabendo por carta. Minha mãe estava arrasada pela Mel e meu tio e meu avô furiosos. –Hermione completa, Melissa parecia ainda sentir um pouco aquele golpe.

-Eu não posso afirmar nada, mas suspeito que o Peter esteja por trás da mudança daquele canalha pros EUA. Quando voltei à faculdade soube que ele saía com todas, aproveitando minhas horas estudando na biblioteca e em aula. Foi aí que decidi largar minha vida social de lado por um tempo e me dedicar à faculdade e minha pesquisa. Consegui me formar em dois anos e no mês seguinte estava trabalhando pro governo. –Melissa falava como se aquilo houvesse acontecido há muito tempo e talvez fosse a sensação, apesar dos eventos terem sido um tanto recentes.

-Realmente você teve experiências bem ruins, mas Hermione nunca cairia numa armadilha destas. Eu sou um amigo muito atencioso e cuidadoso, estou sempre de olho no que está acontecendo e, mesmo ela namorando meu melhor amigo, pode acreditar que eu nunca o deixaria traí-la e, caso eu descobrisse uma traição, iria eu mesmo dar uma surra nele.

-Eu sei disso Harry e fico muito feliz por ouvi-lo dizer estas coisas, no entanto, minhas preocupações são outras. Toda a amizade de vocês é muito sólida, vocês tem uma história incrível e isso acaba por causar uma série de circunstâncias que não ocorreria caso Hermione e Rony não houvessem sido amigos antes de começar o namoro. Essa história toda juntos, até mesmo o tempo em expectativa antes de começarem a namorar, cria muita condescendência, além de uma sensação permanente de conforto.

-Fala sobre os dois já se conhecerem a muito tempo, terem amigos em comum e da aceitação que Hermione tem pela família do Rony? –Harry pergunta já sabendo do que Melissa falava, ele mesmo havia pensado muito nisto quando seu namoro com Gina entrara em crise.

-Exato. Suponho que tenha refletido muito sobre isso quando terminou com a Gina. –Harry fez que sim, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Hermione que parecia muito entretida em só comer. –No caso de Hermione é um pouco mais complicado, porque você e Gina não tinham tanta história. Além disto, o ogro ainda não está fazendo pressão para dormirem juntos, porque quando isto acontecer ou Hermione será firme e ele terminará de vez esse namoro, ou ela vai ceder e acabar se atando de vez a ele. Terá tendo um casamento monótono, cheio de pequenas briguinhas, e provavelmente virará uma dona de casa ou pedirá transferência para um departamento com horários de trabalho definidos e completamente chato, onde a maior adrenalina de Hermione será receber um relatório com minutos de atraso, como o tal emprego no departamento de leis mágicas que ele insistiu para que ela aceitasse.

-Mas eu fui firme e não cedi, não deixarei que ninguém controle a minha vida. –Aquela declaração era um aviso de que a conversa estava encerrada, então decidi ficar calado, não iria por mais lenha no fogo falando que se não fosse a minha interferência, Hermione teria cedido ao capricho de Rony.

***********************************************************

Segunda à noite, a Mansão Fowl, que fica a menos de uma hora ao norte de Dublin, estava quase deserta. Butler havia dispensado a maioria dos empregados alegando que estando apenas Artemis em casa não era necessário manter todo o efetivo. Havia uma cozinheira, ele próprio e mais três seguranças espalhados pela propriedade, ninguém na sala de segurança espiando as câmeras. Havia também deixado alguns amigos em alerta, hospedados em um hotel em Dublin, a cerca de quarenta minutos da casa. Era um tempo bastante longo quando havia magia envolvida, mas não havia como deixá-los mais perto sem levantar suspeitas.

Por esses motivos, apesar de satisfeito com seu trabalho, Butler estava um tanto receoso e intranqüilo. Já Artemis estava nervoso por motivos diferentes, metade de si se preocupava com a falta de informações úteis adquiridas, já a outra simulava as possíveis reações de Holly a sua nova aparência e as táticas que poderia usar para ficar a sós com ela após a reunião.

-Parece nervoso. –Butler fala ao observar que Artemis estava imóvel há algum tempo, quase parecia uma estátua. –Está assim por causa dos bruxos?

-Não encontrei absolutamente nada de errado com a família da garota, nem um caso extraconjugal, nada. São todos profissionais muito bem sucedidos, nome limpo, vida estável, casamentos felizes ou, no caso dela e dos primos, uma solteirice sem maiores problemas e nenhum escândalo. Uma família perfeita, acredita? –Artemis quase fazia uma careta, parecia até mentira, no entanto, checara todas as informações de todas as fontes disponíveis e não havia absolutamente nada contra a família Granger e a O'Donnell.

-Você disse que o tio dela é o presidente de uma empresa, enriqueceu muito rápido. Isso é no mínimo suspeito, não? –Butler pergunta após dar uma olhada no relógio, Holly devia chegar a qualquer momento e lhe pregar um susto.

-A empresa é um escritório de advocacia da família fundado há cinco gerações, as duas últimas administrações foram primorosas e por isso a empresa é reconhecida nacionalmente. E, como se não bastasse o talento administrativo e nos tribunais, Peter O'Donnell ainda é um investidor dos melhores, sabe como poucos como se multiplicar dinheiro. –Artemis tinha um ar enfadado, apesar de ser excitante conhecer alguém de uma família cheia de profissionais de sucesso em diferentes áreas, a idéia de ter alguém tão certinha trabalhando em uma investigação era terrível, a garota devia ter o código de conduta e as leis decoradas e segui-las a risca. –A família da agente Granger tanto por parte de pai quanto de mãe está há muitas gerações envolvida com a lei, tendo juízes, advogados, promotores até um agente secreto na segunda guerra.

-Essa vocação familiar seria um problema anos atrás, por sorte seu pai já legalizou todos os negócios da família. –Butler comenta por alto, já havia se envolvido com pessoas inteiramente honestas e obcecadas pela lei e eles sempre arranjavam problemas.

Antes que Artemis respondesse, Holly se materializa a frente deles, vestia o uniforme da LEP e retirava o capacete, deixando suas orelhas pontudas à mostra. Artemis se pegou observando-a segundos mais do que deveria e ficou grato por Butler ter falado algo.

-Bem vinda Holly! Como estão as coisas? –Butler estava de certa forma feliz consigo mesmo por não ter se sobressaltado ao vê-la, quase poderia ter sentido sua presença, ou melhor, as pequenas vibrações intensas que a deixavam invisível.

-Um bocado tensas com Opala solta por aí, tiveram que reformular toda a segurança da prisão onde a Opala do presente está e os agentes da LEP chegam a fazer turnos dobrados atrás de informação. Kelp quase soltou fogos quando os bruxos disseram tê-la visto. –Holly relata aparentando realmente estar um pouco estressada, seu semblante tinha linhas que apontavam cansaço, talvez muito tempo sem dormir adequadamente.

-Sente-se. Butler, veja se nos traz um pouco de chá. –Artemis fala apontando o sofá para Holly. Esta aceita o convite, mas vai se sentar na outra ponta do mesmo sofá.

-Não é necessário Butler, ao menos para mim. –Holly diz observando Artemis de lado. Este não pode evitar o pensamento de que ela não desejava ficar a sós consigo. –Você cresceu muito, daqui a pouco estará da altura de Butler.

-Não, por mais que Arty tenha espichado bastante, não deve chegar muito perto de 1,90 m. Aliás, reparou como está mais forte? Os ombros largos, músculos definidos até no abdômen! Eu tenho feito um trabalho e tanto com esse garoto. –Butler comenta orgulhoso de seu trabalho, ignorando a cor avermelhada que começou a tomar o rosto de Artemis e mesmo o olhar entre surpreso e desconfiado de Holly, que o observava mais atentamente.

-E desde quando Artemis faz exercícios? –Nas suas últimas aventuras, Holly pudera testemunhar a não muito brilhante performance física do parceiro e tal informação a pegava de surpresa, assim como a aparência bem mais próxima de um adulto que de um menino que Artemis adquirira em pouco mais de três meses.

-Depois de duas aventuras sem Butler para fazer o trabalho pesado, além de ter apanhado e quase não conseguir fugir, achei que já era hora de ceder aos convites de Butler para freqüentar a academia e ter umas aulas de defesa pessoal. –Artemis fala de modo objetivo, ainda incomodava lembrar o como as coisas saíram desastrosas no encontro dos extincionistas, o que quase provocara sua morte.

O som da campainha soa fazendo Butler se levantar rapidamente com uma expressão séria, Holly parecia tão empolgada com a idéia de trabalhar com bruxos quanto da primeira vez que falaram em trabalhar com Palha e Artemis tinha uma expressão de pura concentração, precisava estar acima das opiniões de Holly ou Butler para entender exatamente quem eram os bruxos.

Como o mordomo fora dispensado, Butler fora abrir a porta pronto para encontrar o melhor guerreiro bruxo da atualidade e bruxa de mente mais brilhante do departamento de aurores, contudo não pôde conter a surpresa diante do que viu ao abrir a porta. Trajados de maneira formal e elegante, estavam dois jovens que mais pareciam adolescentes que adultos. O rapaz tinha cabelos pretos rebeldes meio desarrumados, usava óculos e não devia ter mais que 1,75m, podia ver de relance que tinha músculos definidos, mas nada que fosse assustador. Já a garota tinha um rosto angelical, parecia completamente inofensiva, era um pouco mais baixa que o rapaz e parecia um tanto nervosa.

-Boa noite, o Sr. Fowl os aguarda. –Butler fala com sua voz de trovão, queria testá-los e ver que reação tinham. Ao contrário de medo, os dois trocaram um rápido olhar cúmplice e sorriram discretamente antes de entrar.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A: Capítulo anterior sem muitas reviews, mas resolvi postar mais um pra ver se vocês se animam. Nesse cap podemos ver melhor os personagens de Artemis Fowl, sei que talvez alguns não conheçam a série de livros, por isso no próximo cap vou tentar mostrar mais deles a vocês.**

**Perseus Fire: Obrigada por ter deixado um comentário. Artemis Fowl é uma série ótima de livros, tenho certeza de que se você ler vai adorar. Esta fic é um pouco diferente, não há Voldemort para assombrá-los, mas para quem conhece Opala, sabe que ela é terrível. Espero que neste capítulo você tenha podido conhecer e gostar dos personagens de AF e quaisquer dúvidas basta me perguntar que eu respondo sem problemas.**


	3. Conhecendose

Cap. 3 –Conhecendo-se

Harry e Hermione entraram na sala ampla e impecavelmente decorada, porém seus olhos não se fixavam no ambiente e sim no jovem que se levantava e na elfa que permanecia sentada e olhava-os analiticamente.

-Algum problema, Potter? –A elfa pergunta a Harry, que fica sem jeito ao notar que ficara muito tempo a observando.

-Desculpe, capitã Short. É que eu não imaginava que fosse tão bonita. –Harry fica ainda mais vermelho e desvia o olhar, não vendo assim o olhar surpreso da elfa. –Eu não conheço muito do povo das fadas, Hermione havia dito que eram parecidos com seres humanos, mas não imaginava que tanto. Se não fosse pelas orelhas pontudas, poderia achar que era apenas uma mulher baixinha.

-Harry sempre foi relaxado nos estudos de História da Magia, então releve a ignorância dele em certos assuntos. –Hermione tinha o olhar reprovador para Harry, que lhe sorria pedindo desculpas pela pequena indiscrição.

-Bom saber que não sou o único que terá muito a aprender. –Artemis fala e dá dois passos a frente, aproximando-se de Hermione. –É um prazer revê-la, Srta. Granger. –Declara afável enquanto se curvava para lhe beijar a mão.

-Então se lembra de mim? –Hermione questiona surpresa.

-E como esqueceria? Quando em plena convenção de medicina me disseram que iriam me apresentar uma menina de minha idade, achei que viria uma garotinha com uma boneca e que mal saberia falar. Porém você apareceu em sua postura elegante, falando naturalmente e sem quaisquer erros, calando o, na época, ministro da economia francês ao falar de economia e política em um francês impecável! Creio que ele nunca pensou que acompanhar a esposa em um congresso de medicina pudesse ser tão perigoso, afinal uma menina que mais parecia um delicado anjo lhe deu uma bela lição de economia. –Artemis fala com um sorriso divertido, parecendo ainda apreciar a lembrança.

-Pelo que me lembro eu não era a única a falar, na verdade diria que formamos uma bela dupla. –Hermione tinha um sorriso cúmplice, que denunciava que os dois haviam propositalmente sido "maus" com o ex-ministro.

-Porque não me disse que já se conheciam? –Holly pergunta a Artemis, tinha uma expressão séria de quem não havia gostado da conversa.

-Porque não houve oportunidade. Nós nunca voltamos a nos encontrar, então quando ouvi o nome dela achei familiar, mas não sabia o porquê. Somente quando pesquisei mais sobre ela e vi os nomes de seus pais e que eram dentistas, me lembrei da ocasião. Tínhamos cinco anos na época.

-Foi pouco antes de eu completar seis, mas confesso que depois daquele encontro eu não resisti a me inteirar mais sobre você e sua família. Acompanho suas publicações, apesar de usar pseudônimos, também fiquei atenta a mudança de rumo dos negócios de sua família e devo dizer que estou muito feliz por terem saído do crime. Uma mente tão brilhante quanto a sua pode fazer coisas maravilhosas trabalhando em prol da humanidade. –Hermione fala de forma simples, querendo deixar claro que apesar de saber com quem estava lidando, não iria persegui-lo de algum jeito.

-Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, creio que não tenha publicado nada. –Hermione apenas balança a cabeça negativamente. –Aliás, se me permitir, devo confessar que muito me surpreende vê-la em uma carreira policial ao invés de vê-la seguindo os passos de seu tio.

-Na verdade ele está tentando me convencer a levar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. –Hermione responde fazendo uma leve careta.

-Mas quem pode culpá-lo, quando Hermione tem tantos talentos. Vê-la se dedicando a uma só coisa parece ser um desperdício. –Harry complementa deixando um pouco a mostra o orgulho que sentia.

-Creio que estejam deixando a jovem sem jeito. –Butler comenta ao ver Hermione, que já tinha as faces róseas, ganhar tons avermelhados na bochecha.

-Tem razão, Butler. A propósito, peça que sirvam o jantar. –Artemis fala para Butler que concorda e sai da sala, então Artemis se vira para os outros dois. –Por favor, fiquem à-vontade. –Fala apontando o sofá à frente, aonde os dois vão se sentar.

-Antes de começarmos a falar sobre o caso, gostaria de lhe dizer, capitã Short, que sabemos que as relações entre bruxos e o povo das fadas não é das melhores, mas nós nos esforçaremos para que possamos trabalhar no melhor ambiente possível. –Harry assegura de modo diplomático.

-Inclusive, Harry e eu ficamos muito impressionados ao ver quantas missões difíceis e bem sucedidas existem no seu currículo, sem dúvida é uma profissional muito competente e experiente. Nós temos experiência de combate e investigação em guerra, este é nosso primeiro caso como aurores e nos sentimos honrados por ter ao nosso lado alguém tão experiente com quem possamos aprender mais sobre procedimentos policiais. –Hermione fala sinceramente, recebendo o apoio silencioso de Harry, o que novamente surpreendia Holly.

-É bom saber que estão dispostos a se esforçar e aprender, precisaremos trabalhar duro e em equipe se quisermos pegar Koboi. –Holly se esforçara para manter o tom sério e Artemis teve que se segurar para não rir daquela postura, que mais parecia de uma capitã falando com jovens cadetes da LEP. Sem dúvidas Harry e Hermione estavam quebrando as defesas de Holly.

-O jantar estará servido em questão de minutos. –Butler anuncia ao voltar para a sala.

-Proponho que até terminarmos o jantar deixemos o caso um pouco de lado. Creio que poderíamos usar este tempo para nos conhecer um pouco melhor. –Artemis propõe e todos concordam.

-Aproveitando o momento, acho que seria bom conversar sobre as expectativas que temos uns sobre os outros. As fichas que enviaram a vocês sobre nós, especialmente sobre mim, pode ter criado grandes expectativas e imagino que, assim como o Sr. Butler, vocês tenham ficado um pouco decepcionados ao me ver. Deviam estar esperando um guerreiro, algo como um Hércules e não um garoto baixo e magro que mal parece ter passado dos dezesseis. –Harry fala de modo leve, quase divertido, como se já esperasse aquela reação.

-Bom, confesso que não imagino alguém com seu porte físico derrotando uma serpente gigante com uma espada. –Butler admite e Harry vê que Holly também se sentia um pouco assim.

-Eu usei minha velocidade, agilidade e bons reflexos para fugir até estar em posição de atacar. Na verdade, fisicamente falando, estas são minhas principais habilidades, apesar de eu ter ganhado uns músculos de lá para cá. –Harry explica querendo tirar qualquer idéia de batalha épica da mente deles.

-Pelo que posso ver, você realmente parece ter músculos definidos e tomar cuidado para manter isto em um nível que lhe permita ser ágil e veloz. –Butler analisa usando de sua experiência. Aquela estratégia parecia realmente inteligente, pois se adequava bastante a alguém com aquela compleição física e que usava principalmente magia para atacar e defender.

-Aos onze anos entrei no time de quadribol da Grifinória, uma das quatro casas em que se divide a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O quadribol é um esporte onde os jogadores usam vassouras para voar dentro de um campo, minha posição era a de apanhador. O objetivo do apanhador é capturar o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha pequena –Harry mostra o tamanho com a mão para ilustrar melhor –que voa em alta velocidade pelo campo e muda rapidamente de direção, voando muito alto ou muito baixo inclusive. Então, como apanhador, eu precisava por vezes sair do repouso e alcançar rapidamente grande velocidade, em outros momentos eu já estava em grande velocidade e precisava mudar bruscamente de direção por conta de uma manobra ou para continuar seguindo o pomo. Como me explicou Olívio Wood, o capitão do time na época, fazer esses movimentos desgastava muito os apanhadores e exigiam muito do físico, por causa de toda a física envolvida no vôo e nos movimentos, por isso ele me passou uma série de exercícios leves para melhorar minha forma, depois eu fui intensificando até chegar a minha série atual.

-E exatamente que tipo de exigência física o vôo te impõe? –Holly pergunta parecendo interessada.

-Basicamente, uso os braços para mudar de direção, as coxas para dar estabilidade e as costas e o abdômen para regular a aerodinâmica que limita a velocidade. Então, quando mudo de direção em alta velocidade, preciso fazer bastante força com os braços e as coxas para não só forçar o movimento, como evitar a turbulência que poderia prejudicar meu equilíbrio na vassoura e diminuir a aceleração. Quando vôo em alta velocidade e em linha reta preciso de muita força no abdômen e costas para não ser lançado para trás pelo vento, também é o movimento de ombros que permite suaves curvas. –Ouvindo Harry explicar, todos analisaram-lhe o físico mais atentamente, apesar de ser difícil ver através do terno.

-Você parece conservar bem a forma para um apanhador, por acaso pretende tentar seguir alguma carreira esportiva no ramo? –Artemis pergunta curioso, desejava saber se existia uma profissionalização esportiva entre bruxos e como eles conseguiam manter estádio ocultos ou mesmo voar sem serem detectados por radares.

-Harry recebeu diversos convites dos melhores times da Grã-Bretanha, mas não aceitou nenhum, apesar de ter muito talento. Ele preferiu ser auror, como o pai dele foi. –Hermione responde a pergunta e parece feliz com a escolha do amigo, levando sua mão até a dele e pressionando levemente.

-Você também pilota bem, Granger? –Holly pergunta parecendo mais profissional, afinal seria bom conhecer as capacidades de cada um.

-Pode me chamar apenas de Hermione, não vejo necessidade de tratamentos formais entre nós. –Hermione fala de modo simpático.

-Concordo plenamente, a exceção de Butler, que prefere não ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, creio que possamos nos tratar todos pelo primeiro nome. –Artemis concorda e os outros apóiam.

-Quanto à pergunta, eu não gosto muito de vassouras, apesar de Harry odiar quando digo isso, a verdade é que não me sinto segura a centenas de metros do chão em velocidade altíssima em cima de um pedacinho de pau. –Harry faz uma careta de desaprovação ao ouvir aquela "blasfêmia". –Além disso, devo confessar que entro em um avião se necessário, mas prefiro me manter no chão.

-Ela pilota carros como uma louca. A primeira vez que estivemos em uma estrada, a cada curva eu via o carro capotar. –Harry fala como se estivesse dando o troco.

-O que é um exagero sem justificativa. Eu nunca sofri um acidente e piloto há quinze anos. –Hermione se defende, provocando uma reação de surpresa nos outros três.

-Como pode dirigir desde os quatro anos? –Holly pergunta parecendo perdida.

-Meu avô fez questão de ensinar técnicas de pilotagem a todos os filhos e netos a partir dos cinco anos, porém meu primo é apenas três meses mais velho que eu e quando fomos à fazenda naquele verão nosso avô não achou justo ensinar a ele e não a mim, então piloto kart desde os quatro. –Hermione sorri enquanto responde, vendo que Artemis parecia lembrar-se de algo.

-Em minhas pesquisas sobre sua família havia visto que seu avô chegou a ser profissional, mas abandonou o automobilismo para assumir o escritório de advocacia da família quando o pai dele ficou doente. Também li a respeito de parcerias que ele mantém com os automóveis clubes das cidades próximas a fazenda, parece que lá há uma pista de corrida profissional. –Artemis comenta por alto, fazendo Hermione ter a impressão de que ele testava-a, querendo ver a reação dela ao saber que fora minuciosamente investigada. Claro que ela já esperava aquilo e não tinha nada a temer.

-Você dirige qualquer tipo de automóvel? –Butler pergunta de forma séria.

-De caminhões à motos. –Hermione garante com um sorriso de canto. –Mas imagino que Artemis já saiba disto, talvez até saiba que semana que vem tenho um exame marcado para tirar uma habilitação para embarcações, meu tio me ensinou a pilotar lanchas e aviões, mas os aviões prefiro pilotar apenas nos simuladores que ele me dá, até dei um ao Harry esses dias.

-Aproveitando o assunto, eu trouxe minha vassoura e um pomo-de-ouro para fazer uma brincadeira, Holly, assim posso mostrar como vôo. Na sua ficha estava escrito que você é uma excelente piloto. –Harry fala com um sorriso maroto, parecia achar excitante disputar com uma elfa usando um equipamento de ultima geração dos elfos.

-Claro, seria ótimo pra vermos o que podemos usar como táticas em uma possível operação. –Holly também parecia animada com a idéia, apesar de parecer ter certeza de uma vitória fácil.

-Nesse caso, sugiro uma pequena demonstração da magia que vocês usam, poderíamos marcar para amanhã ou outro dia em que tenham tempo. –Artemis sugere sem esconder o quanto aquilo o interessava.

-Pode ser amanhã, talvez no fim da tarde. –Harry sugere olhando para Hermione que concorda com um aceno.

-Ótimo, eu prepararei tudo. –Artemis fala exibindo um sorriso, que Holly pensou ser bem charmoso, o que a fez direcionar o olhar para Hermione, que sorria em resposta. Um telefone toca ao lado de Artemis que atende e murmura uma resposta. –O jantar está servido, por favor, me acompanhem.

**********************************************************

O jantar transcorrera bem, apesar de naturalmente ter ocorrido uma discreta divisão de conversas. Artemis e Hermione acabaram por se isolar em conversas complexas que se alternavam ente temas e por vezes até em línguas. Harry e Butler já discutiam animados sobre algumas aventuras de cada um e mesmo sobre quadribol e os exercícios que costumavam fazer para manter a forma. Holly passara a maior parte do tempo conversando com Harry e Butler, principalmente quando o assunto era quadribol e o torneio tribruxo, mas mantivera-se atenta as conversas de Artemis e Hermione.

Após o jantar foram tomar um chá na sala, ainda envolvidos em suas conversas, mas isto durou apenas alguns minutos. Logo todos voltaram a ficar sérios e concentrados, era o momento de falar sobre o caso e definir suas linhas de investigação.

***********************************************************

-Vocês devem ter visto em nossas fichas alguns nomes e dentre eles o de Potrus, conselheiro técnico da LEP. Ele está em permanente contato com Holly e ouviu nossas conversas até agora pelo comunicador do capacete, mas creio que já sabiam disto. –Artemis fala de modo prático, como se conduzisse uma reunião de negócios. Harry e Hermione assentem em concordância. –Neste caso, creio que não se importariam se ele entrasse no meu sistema e participasse ativamente da conversa pelo televisor, certo? –Artemis termina de falar indicando a grande tela de plasma à direita deles.

-Ah, claro que não. Será, inclusive, bem melhor para conversarmos. –Hermione responde já se virando para observar a tela. Primeiro houve um pouco de estática e, segundos depois, o centauro apareceu. Ao contrário dos centauros que eles conheciam, Potrus tinha um ar intelectual, relaxado, e uma barriga que demonstrava que não era muito chegado a atividade física.

-Um centauro! –Harry fala surpreso, não havia uma ficha sobre Potrus, apenas uma menção de seu papel nas missões. –Não sabia que havia centauros vivendo no subterrâneo.

-Tem algo contra trabalhar com centauros? –Potrus pergunta tentando não parecer agressivo.

-Claro que não. Os bruxos têm lá certas rivalidades com os centauros, mas isto está mudando. Eu inclusive tive um professor centauro na matéria de adivinhação. Firenze além de ótimo professor é um centauro muito sábio, nos ajudou muito na guerra. –Harry fala demonstrando respeito e sinceridade em suas palavras. Porém foi a menção de haver um centauro dando aulas a bruxos que mais surpreendeu a Potrus e Holly.

-Tanto Harry quanto eu respeitamos muito a cultura e sabedoria dos centauros. E como dissemos a Holly, não temos nenhum problema em trabalhar com qualquer ser mágico, inclusive temos amigos pessoais que são elfos domésticos, gigantes, meio-gigantes, lobisomem, meia-veela, centauro e duende. –Hermione fala em tom cordial, era melhor que deixasse aquelas informações bem claras.

-Pelo visto vocês têm uma grande rede de conhecimento, são muitas espécies... –Artemis fala interessado, mas não era o momento para aquilo e Holly o interrompe.

-Creio que seja melhor voltarmos ao caso. Já que Harry e Hermione estão tão dispostos a ser amigáveis, poderiam começar nos contando qual o tema da pesquisa que Opala tentou roubar e quem é o pesquisador chefe que escapou.

-Nosso chefe nos proibiu terminantemente de dar qualquer uma destas informações devido à importância e profundidade da pesquisa, mas nós achamos esta ordem um absurdo. Estamos trabalhando em grupo, acreditamos que não podemos esconder informações, mas só poderemos dar as respostas se nos prometerem que não farão qualquer registro do que será dito ou contar para alguém. –Harry fala demonstrando que continua sem respeitar tanto as regras, mas deixando claro o sigilo das informações.

-Isto inclui um feitiço que não permitirá qualquer filmagem desta conversa por tecnologia trouxa e também um juramento mágico de que os registros serão apagados por Potrus assim que a conversa se encerrar. –Hermione fala claramente as condições e vê Artemis assentir.

-Eu juro não contar a ninguém sobre o conteúdo da pesquisa ou o pesquisador responsável. –Holly fala de modo solene, discretas faíscas saíram de seus olhos.

- Eu juro não contar a ninguém sobre o conteúdo da pesquisa ou o pesquisador responsável. –Potrus repete o juramento, os pêlos de seu corpo e seu cabelo se arrepiando.

-Obrigada. –Hermione fala de modo sincero e depois faz um aceno de sua varinha, que aparentemente não produziu qualquer efeito. -Sei que pode parecer até ofensivo pedir tal juramento, mas é que a responsável pela pesquisa é minha tia. –Aquela informação pareceu surpreendê-los.

-Fala da jovem que acabou de se formar neurocirurgiã? –Artemis pergunta, sabendo que a outra, esposa do irmão mais velho da Sra. Granger, era formada em literatura e dona de uma editora.

-Na verdade ela já tem essa formação há cinco anos, só que era uma informação super sigilosa, para todos os efeitos, inclusive perante aos conselhos de medicina e a faculdade, ela ainda era uma aluna como qualquer outra, apesar de não aparecer na faculdade nestes cinco anos. –Hermione explica observando Potrus digitar, talvez a procura de alguma confirmação.

-Ela está com os militares todo este tempo? –Butler pergunta pensativo.

-Sim. Um professor fez o contato inicial e então ela conseguiu falar com o general que o hoje é o ministro da defesa, que era o único além de nós duas que sabia todo o conteúdo da pesquisa.

-Mas e o resto da equipe de pesquisa? –Holly pergunta intrigada.

-Eles sabiam apenas que era uma pesquisa sobre estudos cerebrais que proporcionariam o uso de novas drogas médicas, algo que seria uma revolução na medicina. O que de certa forma é uma meia verdade. –Hermione explica e depois faz uma pausa de segundos, pensando em como continuar. –Um dos principais méritos da Mel, é saber como trabalhar com várias frentes de pesquisa, sem qualquer conexão, ao mesmo tempo e ainda dividi-las em pedaços bem pequenos, para passar aos pesquisadores. Era como se ela desse um conjunto de dez tijolos pra cada pesquisador, para que eles construíssem uma parte de uma parede, só que estas paredes eram de cômodos diferentes e pegando cada pedacinho não desse para chegar à estrutura da casa.

-Isso sem dúvida é um talento incrível. Estou vendo os currículos da equipe e para ela ter conseguido manter tudo tão secreto, deve no mínimo ser um gênio muito habilidoso e ter um grande domínio do assunto. –Potrus estava inegavelmente admirado.

-Desculpe interromper, mas sobre o que exatamente é a pesquisa? –Artemis pergunta em tom neutro, mas Holly, Butler e Potrus viam que ele estava processando cada informação e arrumando cenários mentais sobre Melissa O'Donnell e sua pesquisa.

-Melhor contar a história, assim explica bem seu papel nisso tudo e o contexto. –Harry fala a Hermione, que concorda.

-No dia em que completei onze anos, todos os meus familiares estavam em minha casa, era um sábado e a noite haveria uma festa. Estávamos tomando café da manhã, quando entrou uma coruja e parou a minha frente, estendendo a pata onde estava presa uma carta destinada a mim. Foi um pouco assustador, mas devagar peguei a carta e comecei a ler em voz alta, todos passamos por várias emoções enquanto eu lia, mas ao final restou a necessidade de verificar aquilo. Então no dia seguinte voamos para Londres, seguimos a indicação para ir ao Beco Diagonal, um local bruxo, motivo pelo qual só meus pais puderam me acompanhar. Compramos alguns livros, entre eles Hogwarts –Uma História, então fomos ao hotel e lemos um pouco, todos juntos. Passamos a tarde e a noite debatendo o assunto e chegamos à conclusão de que o melhor para mim era ir para Hogwarts, conhecer meus poderes e aprender a usá-los. –Harry já conhecia a história, por isso ficou atento a Butler e Artemis, observando-os ter uma reação parecida com que ele mesmo tivera. Não era fácil imaginar alguém passando por um susto daqueles, discutindo em família seu futuro.

-Todos na sua família aceitaram o fato de você ser bruxa ou houve problemas com alguém? –Butler pergunta curioso.

-Ao contrário do que ocorre com a maioria das pessoas como eu, nada mudou em minha família, não passaram a gostar mais ou menos de mim por eu ser bruxa. –Hermione responde com um sorriso que mesclava alívio e segurança, mostrando sua forte ligação com a família. –Continuando, toda essa reunião deixou algumas perguntas no ar: Porque eu havia nascido bruxa se não tinha parentes bruxos? De onde vem a magia? Porque algumas pessoas podem usar magia e outras não? E foram essas perguntas que ficaram na mente da Melissa e a fizeram iniciar a pesquisa.

-Está querendo dizer que esta pesquisa foi feita para responder estas perguntas? Ela quer racionalizar a magia e descobrir como funciona? –Potrus tinha um tom incrédulo, afinal a magia não era uma ciência e não deveria ser encarda de tal forma.

-Creio que as pergunta certas, Potrus, são: Quão perto das respostas ela está e o que ela pretende fazer com estas respostas? –Artemis interfere sabendo que Holly e Potrus poderiam começar uma discussão sobre a pesquisa ser correta ou não, o que obviamente não cabia naquele momento.

-Ela descobriu o fator biológico que permite aos seres mágicos usar magia, pode através de um exame dizer quem é bruxo e quem não é, até prever as chances de um casal ter filhos bruxos e dizer se um feto, ainda na barriga da mãe será ou não bruxo. –Aquilo causou surpresa em todos, certamente ninguém esperava que a pesquisa estivesse tão avançada. Harry e Stanford quando souberem haviam ficado pálidos e o chefe até mesmo dissera alguns impropérios diante de tal revelação. –Quanto aos objetivos dela, são de certa forma simples. Ela quer, como Potrus disse, transformar a magia em uma ciência para poder uni-la a medicina, a tecnologia, enfim, usá-la com o conhecimento trouxa para melhorar as condições de vida da humanidade. A prioridade é permitir que uma série de poções mágicas de cura possam ser usadas por trouxas, coisa que é muito difícil hoje, pois a maioria delas necessita usar a magia do paciente para "ativar", por assim dizer.

-Estas seriam as novas drogas que precisariam de um composto especial para serem absorvidas? –Artemis pergunta parecendo quase fascinado, afinal ele já experimentara a cura mágica algumas vezes.

-Sim. Variariam de poções anticoncepcionais 100% seguras podendo ser tomadas em até segundos antes e com duração de 24 horas ou até 12 horas depois, até poções que poderiam curar o câncer. –Aquela última fala rendeu expressões abismadas de Butler e Artemis, enquanto Holly e Potrus pareciam trocar um olhar crítico, que dizia que apesar dos motivos serem bons, a pesquisa era questionável.

-No entanto Opala não deve ter intenções tão nobres. Ela estava atrás do lêmure para aumentar seus poderes a ponto de ser capaz de transitar no tempo para frente ou para trás. Talvez ela ache que com essa pesquisa poderia encontrar um jeito de ficar mais forte. –Artemis fala pensativo, tentando prever as ações de Opala.

-Certamente haveria um jeito, quer dizer, os níveis de poderes são até certo ponto determinados geneticamente, mas se fosse feito um estudo mais aprofundado e com uma tecnologia mais avançada, acredito que isto poderia ser alterado. –Hermione responde escolhendo bem as palavras, não pretendia revelar mais qualquer coisa sobre a pesquisa, afinal Artemis Fowl não era nenhum santo.

-Que papel você tem nesta pesquisa, Hermione? –Holly pergunta parecendo também não querer ser aprofundar no estudo.

-Além de ter sido a inspiração, também fui a cobaia e principal auxiliar durante estes anos. Claro que a guerra limitou muito minha ajuda com o passar do tempo, mas a Mel já havia me convidado para ir ao laboratório ver alguns resultados e evoluções, também queria que eu fizesse alguns testes. Acredito que ela pretendia me inserir bem mais agora que estou fora da escola e posso usar magia livremente. –Aquela declaração dizia que Hermione de fato tinha conhecimento de toda a pesquisa, o que para Holly e Potrus poderia significar um problema no futuro.

-Agora que já sabem do que trata a pesquisa e quem participa e como, devo acrescentar que Melissa está bem e segura em meu apartamento. Ele recebeu feitiços de proteção de amigos, membros da Ordem da Fênix, e de pessoas do Ministério da Magia, deve ser um dos locais mais seguros do país. –Harry fala sendo mais objetivo, afinal tinham que começar a definir estratégias de ação. –Quanto aos dados, estão todos no notebook que ela mantém consigo e uma cópia de segurança está escondida em um local seguro, que só ela e Hermione conhecem. Também estão criptografados e a chave além de difícil também é de conhecimento apenas das duas.

-Nos fale mais sobre a proteção dos dados. –Potrus pede olhando para Hermione.

-Mel e eu projetamos o notebook onde ela armazena os dados. Ele, não possui wireless ou Bluetooth, possui reconhecimento de retina e digital, no entanto quando a digital é medida, o sangue é analisado e se a temperatura estiver inadequada para um ser vivo ou o DNA não corresponder, ou qualquer das verificações também não, ele trava completamente. Se tentarem, a força, abri-lo para pegar o HD, há sensores que disparam o processo de destruição do HD, liberando um poderoso ácido sobre ele.

-Me parece bastante eficiente, mas um notebook não é exatamente um computador próprio para grandes processamentos, além disso, há os fragmentos com os pesquisadores. –Artemis fala em tom pensativo.

-Esses fragmentos eram armazenados nos computadores de cada um e havia um software que registrava a entrada desses dados e entrava em contagem regressiva de uma semana, então apagava fisicamente os dados, escrevendo lixo no lugar dos dados. Quanto ao processamento bruto, eram feitos nos servidores de alta capacidade do laboratório, mas os dados saíam da RAM e iam por rede cabeada para o notebook e, quando era o caso, para os PCs dos pesquisadores. O maior problema da Mel, era justamente a lentidão provocada pela leitura e escrita em um HD em outro computador.

-Porém era um jeito seguro de trabalhar e garantir que a informação não vazasse. Sem dúvida muito inteligente, principalmente pelos notebooks serem tão comuns hoje em dia, levantaria pouca suspeita. Agora, quanto ao backup, onde ele está armazenado? –Potrus pergunta aprovando os métodos de segurança.

-Em um HD de alta capacidade em um local seguro. A chave criptográfica é de 1gb... –Artemis e Potrus deixam escapar uma exclamação e Hermione já previa isto. –A senha não está anotada em nenhum lugar e nem armazenada em qualquer pen drive. A Mel bolou um pequeno sistema para formar a senha, então quando ela digita basta percorrer esse sistema.

-É algo como um poema ou música que ela usa como referência, substituindo espaços por símbolos? –Artemis pergunta curioso.

-O conceito é este, mas nada de música ou poema. Ela queria assegurar que por força bruta fosse quase impossível, pelo menos com a nossa tecnologia atual, quebrar a senha em um tempo viável. –Hermione demonstrava visível orgulho, o que também queria dizer que a construção da senha devia ser algo, no mínimo, fabuloso.

-Contudo não podemos subestimar Opala Koboi, ela tentará pegar esta pesquisa a qualquer custo. Provavelmente agirá em diversas frentes, tentando capturar sua tia, o notebook e o HD de backup. –Holly fala e todos concordam.

-Não podemos nos esquecer da Opala do presente. Certamente a Opala do passado vai tentar libertar seu outro eu, o que aumentaria razoavelmente suas chances contra nós. –Harry lembra-os, mas Potrus quase ri daquilo.

-Reformulamos toda a segurança de Atlântida, ninguém conseguiria escapar ou invadir aquela prisão. Eu mesmo cuidei pessoalmente da reformulação dos sistemas e há três vezes mais oficiais lá que o usual. –Potrus parecia confiante, mas Artemis sabia que não seria a primeira vez que Potrus superestimaria a si mesmo e subestimaria seu oponente.

***********************************************************

Após algumas horas de discussão sobre a investigação e de definirem meios de trocarem informações, todos se dirigiram para o jardim, rumando para a lateral da Mansão Fowl, onde não haveria ninguém para vê-los. Harry havia pegado uma caixa cumprida e trabalhada no carro de Hermione, carregava-a com orgulho e exibia um sorriso que demonstrava a excitação do momento.

-Creio que aqui vocês poderão voar sem correrem o risco de serem vistos. –Artemis diz parando e observando a iluminação fraca, mas satisfatória.

-Não está muito iluminado e o céu está nublado. –Holly comenta por alto, sem de fato se importar já que seu capacete estava preparado para qualquer tipo de iluminação.

-Sem problemas. –Hermione fala sacando sua varinha, se concentrando alguns instantes e então conjurando esferas de fogo do tamanho de bolas de boliche, espalhando-as pelo céu noturno proporcionando uma ótima iluminação para quem estava em baixo e para quem voaria.

-Perfeito, Mione! Você é o máximo. –Harry fala ainda mais empolgado, enquanto se abaixava e abria a caixa cuidadosamente, retirando uma bolinha dourada de uma abertura na tampa. –Este é o pomo-de-ouro, podemos fazer uma melhor de três para ver quem pega mais vezes.

-Por mim, tudo bem. Só não espere que eu lhe dê alguma vantagem. –Holly provoca confiante, começando a gostar da brincadeira.

-Antes, deixe-me apresentar minha vassoura. –Harry fala enquanto soltava o pomo, que rapidamente ganhou altura e sumiu da vista de todos, surpreendendo Holly, Artemis e Butler. –Está é a X-Raptor ou Extreme Raptor, a mais veloz vassoura da atualidade. Seu corpo é feito de mogno, a cauda de ramos de Fagus sylvatica, alcança 240 quilômetros em seis segundos, possuí feitiço inquebrável para frenagem e pancadas, e seu cabo mais alongado termina em uma ponta aerodinamicamente planejada para cortar o ar e formar um cone que possibilita uma velocidade em linha reta jamais vista antes. Aliás, este pomo-de-ouro que libertei é um exemplar da mais nova série de pomos profissionais, já que os pomos anteriores eram lentos demais para essa preciosidade aqui. –Harry falava como um apaixonado de carros fala sobre o mais novo esportivo lançado, fato que deixava Artemis, Butler e Hermione bastante intrigados, já Holly e Potrus não estavam minimamente impressionados.

-Podemos ir agora? –Holly pergunta ansiosa, jogando o capacete para que Butler pegasse. Não queria a mínima suspeita de uma ajuda de Potrus, apesar de Harry não haver falado sobre isso.

-Por mim, pode fazer a contagem de três. –Harry fala já montando sua vassoura, preparado para partir assim que Holly pronunciasse o três.

Assim que o três foi dito, os dois dispararam para o alto provocando uma pressão de ar que quase desequilibra Artemis e Hermione. Butler tinha o capacete virado para cima, tentando dar a Potrus uma visão perfeita da disputa.

-Essa arrancada foi impressionante! –Butler tinha um semblante surpreso, parecia sorrir entusiasmado ao ver Harry se mover agilmente e em grande velocidade.

-Principalmente porque aquilo não parecia mais que uma vassoura. Bastante elegante em sua cauda e madeira vermelhas, polidas e lustrosas, mas não havia nada de tão interessante que pudesse justificar aquilo. –Artemis tinha um tom curioso, parecia comparar o desempenho da vassoura com as asas.

-Pois eu acho que poderia haver uns feitiços de segurança que evitassem a queda do piloto. –Hermione fala mostrando preocupação e preferindo manter os olhos baixos, na paisagem à frente.

No ar, Harry dava voltas no céu escuro, seus olhos ágeis procurando o brilho dourado. Pelo canto dos olhos viu Holly voar rapidamente, como se procurando uma evidência qualquer do pomo. Sorriu marotamente, disposto a mostrar como apanhadores jogavam.

Holly procurava algum sinal do pomo, enquanto mantinha discretamente um olho em Harry. O súbito golpe de ar a surpreende, assim como a absurda velocidade com que Harry se atirava para baixo. Sem pensar uma segunda vez, Holly vai atrás dele, não deixaria vencer de jeito algum. De repente, do mesmo modo que iniciara a queda livre, viu-o se mover para a direita, o lado oposto ao que ela estava. Surpreendeu-a que ele houvesse perdido tão pouca velocidade, ou ainda a velocidade que manteve ao fazer um arco girando os ombros levemente para a direita. Porém estava conseguindo alcançá-lo quando novamente ele começou a descer, o mergulho tinha uma velocidade surpreendente, mas estando atrás dele pegaria o vácuo e então, na última hora, ultrapassaria e apanharia o pomo.

Harry viu que ela o seguia, a visão totalmente encoberta por ele, então no último instante, subiu com a vassoura, ignorando o baque surdo e alto que seguiu seu movimento. Rapidamente atingiu os trezentos metros de altura e viu o brilho dourado voar na sua direção, era perfeito! Cruzou o espaço e, quando o viu subir, sugou o máximo de ar que pôde e subiu também, depois seguindo o balé do pomo desviando da esquerda para a direita com agilidade e então voltando a vassoura para baixo, mergulhando na penumbra e tentando rapidamente acostumar os olhos. Já estava a cem metros do chão, quando esticou o braço, Holly voava de baixo para cima, também tentando pegar o pomo, por isso, sem pensar duas vezes, usou o pé para pegar impulso e se atirou a frente. Envolvendo rapidamente os dedos na bolinha dourada, gira no ar, dando uma cambalhota, mas conseguindo se segurar na vassoura, usando os pés pra impulsioná-la para cima e as mãos para empurrar a cauda para baixo e estabilizar vassoura, voltando, então, à posição normal.

**********************************************************

Em baixo Butler parecia sem fôlego diante da disputa, os olhos totalmente focados nas perseguições. Artemis e Hermione acompanhavam apreensivos, fizeram menção de ir até Holly quando esta caiu, mas antes que cruzassem a metade da distância até ela, viram-na voltar aos céus parecendo voar ainda um pouco grogue por um minuto, até ver Harry perseguindo o pomo e então acelerar. Porém, ao ver a manobra "suicida" de Harry, Hermione grita o nome dele agudamente, em sua mão a varinha fora apertada firme, mas ao vê-lo recuperar o equilíbrio ela despenca de joelhos no chão.

-Calma, ele está bem. –Artemis diz preocupado, aproximando-se dela, que estava ofegante e com o corpo trêmulo.

-Eu sei, mas na minha mente ele está esmagado no chão. –Hermione tinha a voz abalada. Por aquele jeito de voar, ela havia quase tido um ataque histérico de felicidade quando ele recusou todos os convites para ser apanhador profissional.

-Eu também não estou exatamente satisfeito em ver dois loucos voando daquela forma. –Artemis diz em tom sincero, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, que repete seu movimento. Ela com os joelhos dobrados e abraçando as pernas, enquanto ele tinha uma perna esticada e outra dobrada, apoiando uma das mãos. –Que tal deixarmos os aventureiros se divertirem e nos concentrarmos em coisas mais leves? –Pergunta enquanto gentilmente erguia o queixo dela e a fazia olhar para ele.

-Tudo bem. –Ela responde e, após uma pequena pausa, propõe um assunto mais relaxante. -Então, depois de duas viagens no tempo, o que pensa do Paradoxo do Tempo? Eu, particularmente e por experiência própria, acredito que a teoria é boa apesar de precisar de alguns ajustes. –Hermione fala em tom mais ameno, tentando esquecer a batalha no céu.

************************************************************

-Gostou do jeito bruxo de voar? –Harry pergunta a Holly, que o olhava entre perplexa e irritada. A bolinha dourada parecia luzir ainda mais nas mãos dele, sendo para Harry um símbolo de triunfo e para Holly de desafio e frustração.

-Confesso que o subestimei e por isso perdi, devia ter sido menos arrogante e mais atenta. Porém, não repetirei o mesmo erro. –Holly estava confiante, limpando o sangue de sua boca e parecendo endireitar seu uniforme, principal responsável por não ter se quebrado toda ao se chocar com o solo.

-Tudo bem. Vou soltar o pomo. –Harry mal acaba de falar e abre a mão, deixando que a bolinha ganhe o céu noturno novamente. –Se eu pegá-lo, serei o campeão da disputa, mas não me importarei e voar mais um round. –Harry avisa mostrando respeito e divertimento, logo depois ele pisca cúmplice e dispara para cima.

Por mais que o fato a irritasse, não podia negar que Harry era encantador e sabia se divertir. Se já havia se tornado amiga de um homem da lama, porque não abrir uma exceção para um bruxo.

-Não é hora de pensar, é hora de agir! –Holly diz para si mesma, deixaria para fazer reflexões depois que apanhasse aquela bolinha travessa.

Subiu a uma velocidade média, girando em torno de si mesma para poder varrer a noite escura com sua visão e procurar pela bolinha. Certamente se não houvesse tantas nuvens já teria avistado o objeto, porém as nuvens dificultavam a penetração da luz e escondiam o pomo.

Os dois voaram por quinze minutos, nos quais Harry a enganara com uma finta e depois caiu em uma feita por ela. Então um raio iluminou o céu escuro e o brilho dourado atraiu a atenção dos dois, que imediatamente dispararam na direção do objeto dourado. Harry estava a dez metros acima e quase cem atrás, enquanto Holly estava vinte metros abaixo e cerca de sessenta a sudeste. Em tese, Harry tinha vantagem, porém Holly iria lhe mostrar o que a tecnologia dos elfos e sua habilidade podiam fazer.

As asas trabalhavam em potência próxima ao máximo, um olhar para cima e via Harry manobrar e ficar a poucos metros do pomo, um outro olhar para frente e viu a bolinha fazer um movimento em ziguezague e desviar na direção dela, aquilo era quase um golpe de sorte, bastaria esticar a mão e em segundos teria a vitória. Contudo nada era perfeito, o pomo novamente mudou de direção e imbicou para cima, obrigando-a a subir e girar em torno de si muito rápido para provocar um deslocamento de ar que causasse turbulência no vôo de Harry e evitasse que batessem.

Holly suspirou ao passar a dois centímetros do adversário, havia perdido um pouco de velocidade e ainda via tudo girar em sua mente, mas deixaria o enjôo para depois, a luz brilhante em dourado que estava acima de si fazia prendia seu foco. Sentiu uma pancada nas pernas desestabilizando-a, obrigando-a a fazer uma curva para não perder velocidade. O pomo fizera uma curva no mesmo sentido, mas ela estava tão rápida que o passou, então rapidamente desligou as asas, fazendo pequenos círculos no ar para segurar a velocidade de queda e, segundos depois, religou as asas. Seu corpo estava curvado em arco e isso vez com que a pressão do vento a mantivesse estável e permitiu que manobrasse para a esquerda, ficando lado a lado com Harry, ambos descendo em diagonal atrás do pomo.

Harry tinha sua mão esticada, mais um pouco e pegaria o pomo, a presença de Holly ao lado, no entanto, era preocupante, sua pequena mão também estava esticada e se aproximava da sua rapidamente. Era claro que a elfa estava mais rápida, era menor e mais aerodinâmica, suas asas tão velozes quanto sua X-Raptor, a única chance que teria de pegar o pomo seria tirando a outra mão da vassoura e empurrando com um pouco de força a elfa, que acabaria por "capotar" e perder velocidade, porém não era justo usar de seu tamanho e força física superior para vencer, principalmente se a disputa era amigável, então apenas se esticou o máximo que pôde, a ponta de seus dedos tocando a bolinhas um pouco antes de ela ser capturada pela mão firme de Holly.

-Ahá! Você é bom mais ninguém voa melhor que os elfos! –Holly comemora apertando a bolinha firmemente, havia parado abruptamente no ar, a mão erguida mostrando seu triunfo. Havia muito tempo que Holly não se sentia tão viva, era como ser novamente uma cadete vencendo os agentes mais experientes da LEP nas provas de vôo.

-De fato, seu equipamento e sua constituição física são perfeitas para um vôo excepcional. Mas eu não vou desistir, ainda temos o tira-teima. –Harry fala reconhecendo as habilidades da adversária, mas mostrando-se disposto a brigar até o final.

Holly olha para baixo iria dizer para Potrus filmar aquela última rodada para sua coleção particular, quando sentiu todo seu ânimo desaparecer. Artemis e Hermione estavam com os rostos colados, olhando algo que estava escrito no chão, enquanto Artemis apontava para um ponto do texto com um graveto. Ela havia acabado de fazer uma grande demonstração de habilidade, no entanto aquilo não havia sido suficiente para desviar atenção do que quer que a bruxa estivesse fazendo. Por mais que odiasse ter que admitir aquilo, estava queimando de ciúme e o pior de tudo era saber que não podia fazer nada a respeito.

-Acho que o mais justo é deixar o empate, afinal nós dois tivemos muito mérito em nossas vitórias e ter apenas um vencedor ao final não faria jus ao derrotado. –Holly fala em tom sério, tentando aparentar uma tranqüilidade que já não tinha. Aproximando-se de Harry, entregou o pomo-de-ouro a ele. –Você é um grande piloto, parabéns.

-Você também é uma grande piloto, muito ousada e corajosa, aprecio isto. –Harry retribui o cumprimento enquanto a acompanhava de volta ao chão.

************************************************************

**N/A: O número de leitores aumentou um pouco, isso ajuda a postar mais rápido. Bom ver que estão gostando mesmo quando não conhecem os personagens de Artemis Fowl. Quanto a este capítulo, o que acharam do caso e da relação que os personagens estabeleceram? E a disputa pelo pomo, aprovaram?  
**

**Perseus Fire: Se você ler a série de livros certamente vai adorar. O clima tenso entre Artemis e Holly vai ser explicado mais a frente, mas quem leu o pultimo livro saberá o que aconteceu. Opala é diferente de Voldemort, mas tem algumas semelhanças, o diferencial é a genialidade dela.**

**Ci: Ainda muito misterioso ou já desvendou alguns segredos?**

**The Jones: Sua teoria sobre o atacante é ótima! Rsrsrsrs O lance das risadinhas foi mais pela "associação" do Butler com Hagrid. Que bom que gostou do Artemis, espero que continue gostando e que neste cap as falas deles continuem boas. Rsrsrsrs  
**


	4. Teste

Cap. 4-

Harry e Hermione estavam tomando o café-da-manhã que Melissa havia preparado, haviam chegado tarde e estavam sonolentos, bebericando o café forte que ela preparara há pouco.

-Já acordaram o suficiente para me dizer como foi ontem? –Havia um tom inconfundível de curiosidade na voz da tia, que fez Hermione rir.

-Foi ótimo, Artemis além de muito inteligente, está bastante sociável. Holly e Potrus estavam com um pé atrás quando nos conhecemos, mas acho que conseguimos quebrar a resistência deles. Já o guarda-costas Butler, apesar de bem sério, pareceu se dar muito bem com Harry.

-Ele é um cara legal, tem ótimas histórias. Quanto a Holly, eu poderia apostar que depois de nossa brincadeira ontem à noite, deve ter aprendido a me admirar, nem que seja um pouco. –Harry fala com um sorriso quase convencido, ainda se lembrava nitidamente da sensação de pegar o pomo na primeira disputa.

-Se você continuar tão charmoso vai acabar é fazendo-a se apaixonar por você. –Hermione o provoca, sorrindo marotamente para o amigo e deixando-o corado.

-Que eu saiba foi você quem roubou todas as atenções do anfitrião! Artemis passou o jantar bastante entretido com você e nada mudou quando Holly e eu duelávamos no céu em busca do pomo. Aliás, depois que ele se lembrou de quando se conheceram há cinco anos, não duvido que Rony possa ter um rival. –Harry devolve a provocação, fazendo a amiga ficar rubra e Melissa rir.

-E esse Artemis é bonito? –Melissa pergunta de modo insinuante para a sobrinha, que fica ainda mais sem jeito.

-Podem parar com isso! Eu tenho um namorado e o amo. E, se você não percebeu Harry, tinha um clima meio estranho entre o Artemis e a Holly, posso estar enganada, mas acho que tem alguma coisa ali. –Hermione fala de modo sério.

-O Rony terminou com você por carta, lembra? –Mel fala com um grande sorriso.

-Eu não notei nada estranho neles, mas seria bom ficarmos atentos para não arranjarmos mais problemas. –Harry fala pensativo e ignorando o comentário de Melissa. Tentava lembrar-se de alguma atitude mais comprometedora de Artemis ou Holly.

-Qual a agenda de vocês pra hoje? –Melissa resolve mudar o assunto e pergunta olhando para a sobrinha, que certamente poderia dizer não só a hora mais o minuto de cada atividade. A sobrinha sempre fora extremamente organizada, possuindo uma agenda precisa de atividades diárias e só não era mais organizada que o próprio pai.

-Vamos ao ministério saber se há alguma novidade, depois sairemos para fazer perguntas a pessoas que podem ter notado algum tipo de movimentação incomum e então iremos fazer uma demonstração para Artemis e Holly. –Hermione responde de modo preciso, quase automático.

-Nesse caso vou pegar uma carona com vocês. Stanford ficou de me preparar uma sala...

-Vai continuar a pesquisa no ministério? –Harry a interrompe surpreso, afinal isso além de poder causar problemas entre trouxas e bruxos, demandaria tecnologia trouxa de ponta, coisa que o Ministério da Magia não possuía.

-Não. Vou começar a pesquisa sobre os efeitos da penseira no corpo de um bruxo. –Melissa comenta com certa excitação, porém Harry e Hermione a olham com horror.

-Stanford vai nos escravizar! Tem idéia de que provada a sua teoria, Harry e eu não vamos ter folga nem pra dormir até encerrarmos definitivamente esse caso? –Hermione estava pasma e, assim como Harry, totalmente pálida.

-Stanford é um chefe carrasco, sempre que achar um caso difícil, ao invés de designar uma equipe maior, vai adotar as i suas /i idéias de hora extra! –Harry fala em um gemido, o chefe era uma mistura não muito boa de Snape com McGonagall.

-Relaxem, eu vou por uma clausula de controle caso minha teoria se confirme. Confiem em mim e tudo ficará bem. –Melissa garante, mas os outros dois não parecem tão empolgados com a idéia. –Sobre a reunião com Artemis Fowl, eu poderei ir? –Agora ela mostrava ansiedade, algo que Hermione já imaginava.

-Na verdade ele faz questão de sua presença. –Harry responde se segurando para não rir ao ver o sorriso envaidecido de Melissa.

-Vamos de carro? –Melissa pergunta já querendo fazer planos.

-Sim, acho que é a forma mais educada de chegarmos lá. –Hermione responde e Harry murmura desanimado.

-Mas é uma longa viagem. –Estava acostumado com os rápidos deslocamentos bruxos, além de não ser muito entusiasta com a idéia de estar durante algumas horas em altíssima velocidade com Hermione.

-Bom, eu posso fazê-la em menos tempo. –Harry quase cai da cadeira ao ouvir aquilo, vendo o sorriso maroto e confiante de Hermione.

-Não! Não precisa, eu vou lendo ou dormindo. –Harry disfarça e se concentra em comer sua torrada.

-Se quiserem, eu posso ir dirigindo, assim vocês podem ir no banco de trás dando uns amassos. Juro que não olho pelo espelho! –Melissa fala de modo solícito, quase fazendo um juramento solene, ignorando os jovens que haviam se engasgado e ficado extremamente vermelhos.

***********************************************************

Holly entra no escritório de Potrus, que teclava agilmente em seu teclado antiquado. Em uma das telas que ficavam a frente dele havia imagens da reunião da noite anterior, mais precisamente uma parte da explicação sobre a segurança dos dados da pesquisa.

-Olá, Holly! A que devo a surpresa? –Potrus pergunta fingindo inocência.

-Sabe que vim agradecer pelo vídeo. Aquela disputa ontem foi uma das melhores que já fiz. –Apesar do sorriso e do tom animado, havia uma sombra no olhar dela, que Potrus desconfiava ser sinônimo de grande problema.

-Butler também ficou animado, fez muitos elogios as habilidades dos dois e parece satisfeito com nosso parceiro bruxo.

-Artemis também parece bem satisfeito com nossos parceiros. –Holly tinha um tom sério e firme, que ocultava certa amargura.

-Eu, por mais que não goste de admitir, tenho que confessar o quanto me surpreendi positivamente com os dois. Se mostraram respeitosos, abertos a novos conceitos, não foram submissos e nem o contrário. Harry além de ser corajoso, mostrou-se ágil, com bons reflexos, já Hermione é seu complemento perfeito, formam uma grande dupla. Assim como você e Artemis.

-Artemis e eu? Complemento perfeito? –Holly tinha um tom incrédulo, estava a ponto de fazer uma chamada para Cavaline, esposa de Potrus, para saber se ele havia passado mal ou estava doente.

-Já falou com o comandante Kelp sobre ontem? –Potrus pergunta mudando o assunto rapidamente.

-Não, vou tentar pensar no que dizer sobre as partes secretas e tudo o mais. –Ela responde sem entender porque da mudança brusca.

-Então pense rápido, pois ele vai entrar agora. –Mal Potrus termina de falar e o comandante Encrenca Kelp entra no laboratório, sorrindo ao ver Holly, pois estava com raiva o suficiente de ambos.

-Capitã Short, que bom vê-la aqui! –Holly suprimiu um gemido, estava claro que o comandante não estava nem um pouco feliz com o "pequeno" buraco nas imagens da noite anterior. –Agora os dois podem me explicar o porquê de haver horas de reunião não gravadas nos vídeos que recebi.

-Fizemos um juramento mágico de que o vídeo seria apagado e não daríamos qualquer informação sobre a pesquisa ou a pessoa responsável pela pesquisa. –Potrus fala de modo simples, cruzando os braços despreocupado.

-Um juramento mágico... D'Arvit! –Kelp murmura como se ainda processasse lentamente aquela informação e implicações, logo depois praguejando ainda mais furioso que antes. –Porque resolveram fazer um absurdo destes?

-Porque era o único jeito de sabermos estas coisas! O comandante deles os proibiu de nos dar a informação, mas eles não acharam justo e disseram que nos diriam tudo se fizéssemos o juramento. E, desde que somos eu, Potrus, Artemis e Butler, os diretamente envolvidos nas investigações, não vejo o porquê de mais alguém saber, já que quatro de nós e três deles é um número grande demais para algo que deve ser extremamente sigiloso. –Holly estava segura e por isso ignora o olhar nada amistoso do comandante.

-Eu poderia puni-los por insubordinação. Justamente por serem informações tão importantes eu tinha que saber. Porém, como a situação já é grave o suficiente por hora, vou relevar. –Kelp resmunga andando de um lado para outro, fazendo Holly e Potrus trocarem um olhar cúmplice. Bastaria fazerem um bom trabalho e se safariam de qualquer punição. –Me digam ao menos se o pesquisador responsável e os dados estão seguros.

-Sim, Harry e Hermione cuidaram bem de tudo. –Holly admite, apesar de aquilo parecer estranho.

-Harry e Hermione? –Kelp estranha o tratamento informal e então olha de um para outro. –Quais foram as impressões que tiveram dos i bruxos /i? –A palavra bruxo era pronunciada quase como um xingamento pelo comandante, assim como aconteceria com qualquer outro do povo das fadas.

-Como viu pelo vídeo que enviei, ambos foram muito cordiais e respeitosos. Da parte que apaguei, posso dizer que são experientes, dedicados e sabem do perigo que simboliza Opala Koboi, em momento algum a subestimaram. Além disso, Hermione é muito inteligente e astuta, enquanto Harry demonstrou muita perícia e habilidade. –Potrus faz uma analisa rápida e elogiosa.

-Os dois parecem ser bons policiais. –Holly chama a atenção para si, observando como Kelp parecia um tanto desconfortável, provavelmente era duro ter não só que trabalhar com bruxos, mas se ver forçado a simpatizar com eles. –Combinamos algumas estratégias para proteger a pesquisa e como iríamos proceder na investigação. Os dois também ficaram de fazer uma pequena demonstração de habilidade para nós hoje à tarde.

-Artemis está online. -Potrus avisa e logo depois tecla por um instante, permitindo que um dos monitores exibisse a imagem de Artemis. –A que devemos a honra, Artemis? –Potrus pergunta curioso, observando que Artemis trocara um rápido olhar com Kelp e depois observara Holly.

-Butler começou a preparar o campo onde Harry e Hermione farão a demonstração e gostaria de saber se querem algo especial ou talvez Holly venha mais cedo para preparar alguma coisa. –Kelp murmura e sorri diante da proposta de Artemis, fazendo Potrus e Holly trocarem um olhar preocupado.

-Potrus, quero que baixe a planta do terreno e prepare um bom teste para esses dois. É uma excelente oportunidade para vermos como estão os bruxos, seria bom recolher todo o material possível para atualizarmos nosso banco de dados, já que Opala resolveu mais uma vez inovar em seus métodos. –Artemis observa o comandante Kelp dar a ordem e conclui que os bruxos não eram só mal vistos, mas considerados inimigos, o que poderia, eventualmente, complicar as investigações caso precisassem de apoio da LEP.

-Há também outra questão que gostaria de debater. –Artemis se remexeu levemente ao falar, algo que Potrus estranhou, assim como a pequena e quase imperceptível tensão dos músculos do rapaz. –Devido à urgência desta investigação e a velocidade com a qual teremos que agir quando aparecer qualquer informação, gostaria de sugerir que a capitã Holly Short fique na superfície enquanto durar a investigação, até para que a proteção a pessoa responsável pela pesquisa e aos dados seja intensificada por alguém do povo. Não creio que devamos deixar isto apenas a cargo dos bruxos. –Artemis propositalmente não olhara para Holly durante seu discurso e mantivera seu olhar em Kelps no fim, apreciando o efeito que palavras bem colocadas poderiam ter.

-Não gosto de concordar com homens da lama, mas Artemis tem razão. Já me basta não saber quem é o responsável e do que trata a pesquisa, não pretendo perder o controle sob mais nada. Capitã Short arrume o que lhe for necessário e esteja pronta para ficar na superfície enquanto esta investigação durar. –A ordem era clara e não deveria ser questionada, Holly sabia que provavelmente o próprio Kelp já deveria ter pensado no assunto, só faltando o motivo certo para justificar tal atitude incomum, visto que ela poderia ter que passar meses na superfície.

-Vou entrar em contato com Harry para providenciar hospedagem...

-Não é necessário, Potrus. Falei com Hermione pela manhã e durante nossa conversa o assunto surgiu e ela disse que Holly seria muito bem vinda no apartamento de Harry. –Holly ergueu a vista para Artemis, conseguia manter o semblante calmo, mas por dentro sentia-se nauseada. Além de ele confessar que logo pela manhã conversaram por um longo tempo e que o "assunto surgiu enquanto conversavam", ainda parecia não se importar por ela ficar com Harry. Não que esperasse que ele sentisse ciúmes, mas poderia sugerir que ela ficasse em sua casa.

-Ótimo, assim Holly ficará apostos com a pessoa protegida. –Potrus parecia satisfeito, pois se Holly estivesse com Melissa, ele poderia ter várias oportunidades para se inteirar sobre a pesquisa.

-Tendo isto resolvido, jovem Fowl, me diga sobre o que a bruxa lhe falou. Quero estar ciente de todas as novidades e progressos. –Kelp fala com Artemis como se falasse com um de seus oficiais, mas Artemis decide relevar isto e passar as informações pedidas.

************************************************************

Faltavam quinze minutos para as cinco da tarde quando a possante Ferrari Rosso Corsa surgiu pelos portões da Mansão Fowl. Butler e Artemis observavam com atenção o carro ser manobrado com precisão e agilidade, o motorista freando no último segundo, mas fazendo o carro parar suavemente.

-Além de Habilidosa, Hermione tem muito bom gosto. –Butler observa um tanto surpreso, ficando ainda mais ao ver que não era Hermione a dirigir, pois esta acabara de sair do banco do passageiro.

-Não é o mesmo carro que usaram ontem? –Artemis pergunta enquanto observavam os três se aproximarem.

-Ontem Hermione guiava um Ronn Scorpion, carro esportivo híbrido que pode usar hidrogênio como combustível. Hoje, usam um modelo Ferrari Scuderia Spider, ainda mais exclusivo, além de ser um esportivo de desempenho incrível. –Butler não alterara muito o tom de voz, mas fora o suficiente para que Artemis soubesse que aprovava muito as escolhas dos convidados. Ele mesmo contivera um sorriso ao saber da preocupação ecológica de Hermione.

-Boa tarde, é um prazer revê-los Harry, Hermione. –Artemis fala em tom cortês e avança um passo em direção a Melissa. –Srta. O'Donnell, é um imenso prazer conhecê-la. –O cumprimento se seguiu a um cavalheiresco beijo na mão de Melissa.

-Também é um prazer conhecê-lo Artemis e, por favor, me chame de Melissa. –Responde simpática, recolhendo a mão e a oferecendo para o outro homem. –Você é o Butler, certo? –Ele faz um maneio de cabeça e depois beija a mão de Melissa educadamente.

-Você tem um belo carro e dirige muito bem. –Butler fala com um discreto sorriso, que faz Melissa sorrir orgulhosa.

-Deu um trabalhinho consegui-lo, mas valeu à pena. –Fala orgulhosa, mas não deixando de observar discretamente o guarda-costas. Um homem muito alto, loiro, de incríveis olhos azuis e faces másculas. Apesar de ter quarenta e sete anos, aparentava bem menos e ficava muito bem no terno italiano.

-Aproveitando o assunto, devo supor que usaram magia para que um carro de dois lugares abrigasse três pessoas? –Artemis pergunta curioso, pensando em como funcionaria esse tipo de aplicação mágica.

-Sim. Eu fiz um feitiço para criar um banco traseiro, de modo que não só nós viéssemos confortáveis, como pudéssemos voltar oferecendo conforto a Holly, sem, é claro, prejudicar o desempenho do carro. –Hermione responde e percebe o olhar de Butler analisando a silhueta do carro e não vendo qualquer sinal de um banco traseiro, o que era o óbvio, já que a mudança só se notava internamente.

-Depois a Melissa pode te mostrar não só o banco magicamente instalado, como as mudanças no carro, Butler. –Harry fala ao ver o interesse do guarda-costas. Melissa resistira à vontade de agradecê-lo, apesar de saber que ele provavelmente fora inocente ao fazer a sugestão. –Agora, poderíamos ir até o local dos testes? Acredito que seja bom aproveitarmos ao máximo a luz do dia.

-Tem toda a razão. Holly está fazendo os últimos preparativos com Potrus, mas podemos ir. –Artemis teve que se esforçar para suprimir a repentina excitação que o atingiu. Mal conseguira dormir pensando no enorme leque de possibilidades que se abriria diante de si dependendo do que visse aquela tarde.

Artemis seguiu a frente deles pela lateral da casa, era o caminho mais rápido até o local preparado, enquanto Butler pediu licença para ir até a cozinha verificar se o chá que devia ser servido já estava pronto.

-Os dois são gatos! –Melissa murmura para Hermione, que pára e olha a tia incrédula, depois verificando se Artemis havia escutado. –Eu te ajudo com o gatinho e você me ajuda com o gostosão.

-Pare com isso! Você está louca? Ele poderia ter ouvido. –Hermione fala após lançar um feitiço que impediria Artemis de ouvir.

-Ele é só um humano, não tem super audição. –Melissa comenta achando a reação de Hermione um exagero. –Mas e aí, acordo feito?

-Eu te ajudo se quiser, mas me deixa fora dessa. Eu já disse que vai ficar tudo bem com o Rony. –Melissa disse alguns impropérios bem baixo e Hermione desfez o feitiço em torno das duas, logo depois indo até Harry.

Logo os dois avistaram Holly, que parecia teclar em algo invisível, ao seu lado havia um grande baú metálico que devia ter quase o tamanho de Holly. Alguns instrumentos eram visíveis, mas nenhum familiar.

-Olá Holly! –Harry cumprimenta a elfa, que se vira para recebê-los, retirando o capacete da LEP e colocando-o sob um dos braços. –Nossa disputa me rendeu ótimos sonhos essa noite.

-Confesso que nunca havia tido uma disputa tão equilibrada e agradável. Me senti revigorar uns dez anos! –Holly responde com um belo sorriso.

-Holly, esta é minha tia, Melissa. Mel, essa é a capitã Holly Short. –Hermione faz as apresentações e as duas trocam um aperto de mãos amigável.

-É um prazer conhecê-la! Sua ficha é impressionante e os dois ainda me falaram muito bem a seu respeito. –Melissa investe no tom simpático, enquanto observava a pequena mulher a sua frente.

-Também a elogiaram muito ontem, confesso estar curiosa para conhecê-la melhor. –Holly fala em tom simpático, depois se vira para Harry e Hermione. –O percurso está pronto, vocês podem começar quando quiserem.

-O que não conseguirmos ver, iremos acompanhar no monitor. Toda a demonstração será gravada e vocês receberão uma cópia ao final. Tudo bem? –Artemis pergunta esperando que concordassem, seria um desperdício não poder ter o vídeo da demonstração.

-Portanto que não filmem a Melissa ou falem sobre a pesquisa, tudo bem. –Hermione fala de modo sério e Harry concorda com um aceno.

-Dou minha palavra de que Melissa e a pesquisa serão preservados, afinal isto faz parte do juramento que fiz ontem e eu nunca falto com minha palavra. –Artemis garante aos dois que trocam um olhar entre si e então concordam.

-O chá será servido, podemos deixar o teste para depois. –Butler, que acabara de chegar saído de uma porta lateral, fala em tom prático.

-Ainda faltam dez minutos para as cinco, acho que podemos percorrer o percurso a tempo. –Harry fala com um sorriso confiante, buscando Hermione com o olhar.

-Talvez nos atrasemos uns poucos minutos, mas certamente algo tolerável. –Hermione concorda com o parceiro, sorrindo animada diante do desafio.

Holly apenas olhara para Artemis mostrando que pouco se importava, mas deixando que ele visse que não gostava daquela atitude arrogante. Por sua vez, Artemis apenas lançara um breve olhar a Butler e depois fizera um gesto, ao que o guarda-costas se encaminhou para o computador.

-É só seguirem as setas. –Artemis responde apontando a primeira seta, vermelha e de tamanho médio que apontava para oeste.

Harry e Hermione retiraram os casacos que vestiam, deixando-os com Melissa. Aproveitaram o tempo para lançar um breve olhar sobre a região do teste. A seta apontava para uma trilha de grama baixa, que desaparecia entre as árvores inicialmente espaças, mas que logo encobriam a visão do restante do caminho.

Sem que necessário fosse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry segue a frente em um passo rápido e que Hermione poderia acompanhar durante um tempo, não precisava olhar para trás para saber que ela estava menos de meio metro atrás e a direita, sua varinha em punho e os olhos atentos.

Assim que Harry pisara no início da trilha, uma língua de fogo surgiu e um simples feitiço a repeliu. Logo a frente um raio atingiu uma árvore, fazendo tombar parte da copa. Harry não se abalou e apenas seguiu, sabendo que Hermione estaria levitando o tronco para protegê-los de projéteis. No segundo seguinte, ao saltar sobre uma raiz alta, sentiu algo se enroscar em seu pé e o arrastar velozmente no chão, havia uma estranha raiz em sua perna puxando para um arbusto, então lançou um feitiço explosivo e viu peças de metal voarem e uma pequena explosão lançar fogo a volta.

Hermione viu Harry ser arrastado e lançar o feitiço, por isso logo lançou outro, apagando as chamas e evitando um incêndio. Seguiu com seu passo rápido, Harry logo a alcançaria, porém uma movimentação nas copas se seguiu a diversos feixes de laser em sua direção, os quais bloqueou com o tronco da árvore, que no segundo seguinte não passava de restos e cinza no chão.

Harry vira os feixes começara a lançar feitiços congelantes nos discos metálicos, havia deixado dois fora de combate, quando a árvore se desintegrara. Rapidamente Hermione se movera até o parceiro, correndo em círculo ao redor de Harry, que disparava incessante, depois lançando feitiços no chão e por fim bradando um feitiço que fez uma esfera surgir em torno dos dois.

-Está ferido? –Pergunta olhando o amigo de cima a baixo.

-O braço, mas de resto tudo bem. –Harry fala olhando os lasers dos robôs chocarem-se contra o escudo e voltar para eles, destruindo-os. -Já podemos ir.

Hermione não insistiu para curar o braço dele, que sangrava levemente, o mais grave havia sido a queimadura. Imediatamente ela desfez o feitiço, ambos voltaram a correr, seguindo para a próxima seta. Harry observava a parte superior e Hermione o chão, por isso foi ela a notar algo incomum e lançar um feitiço revelador, que mostrou uma armadilha no chão, se pisassem poderiam cair em um buraco bastante profundo.

Harry rapidamente olhou para baixo e então voltou a olhar acima, já havia observado o suficiente das árvores para notar certo padrão, então usou a velocidade em que estava para saltar e alcançar um galho. Com a força dos braços se puxou para cima, mas logo ficou de ponta a cabeça, arrumando as mãos para que Hermione apoiasse seu pé e o usasse como "escada" para subir no galho. Assim que estavam sentados, Hermione observava a extensão da armadilha, mas Harry chamou a atenção dela para uma árvore a frente, então ambos lançaram um feitiço, que ao atingir o galho apontado, se transformou em uma corda, que os dois usaram para se balançar e atravessar a armadilha.

Hermione caiu de joelhos e Harry caiu fazendo um rolamento para frente para que ficasse de pé rapidamente, podendo então agir a tempo. Assim que ouvira o barulho de metal girando e viu o reflexo do sol nas armas, já tinha apontado a varinha para o chão, fazendo um muro de terra e rocha surgir e os proteger da saraivada de tiros.

Hermione fez um gesto curto com a mão esquerda apontando para a esquerda e depois fez um sinal de dois, posicionando sua varinha entre ela e Harry, que uniu a ponta da sua varinha e então deixando um raio as conectando. Ele fez um gesto para o ouvido e depois o número três. Ambos contaram mentalmente até três e então apontaram as varinhas para o céu, inclinando-as na direção de onde vinham os tiros, no instante seguinte um raio caiu com grande estrondo e os tiros cessaram.

Os dois voltaram a correr, havia mais uma seta apontando para leste, cinco metros a frente um pedestal com um pequeno objeto e em cima deste uma seta vermelha, era o fim da corrida de obstáculos. Foi então que Harry parou subitamente, gesto seguido por Hermione, que olhou ao redor por um instante e depois se voltou para vê-lo.

-A última armadilha. –Harry pegou uma pedra e a jogou para frente, logo depois a pedra pareceu se chocar contra algo invisível e foi desintegrada. –Acho que não gostam muito de nós. –Harry tinha um sorriso de canto e Hermione balançou a cabeça também rindo.

-Trazemos o objeto ou vamos até lá? –Hermione pergunta e Harry se abaixa para pegar um pedaço de galho, o qual lança em uma parábola no alto. Parte do galho pegou fogo ao raspar na barreira invisível, mas caiu sem qualquer problema do outro lado.

-Acho que devemos ir, afinal o percurso termina lá. –Harry fala pensativo, observando as folhas secas do chão pegarem fogo ao redor do pedestal.

-Então começa você, assim posso apagar aquilo antes que vire um incêndio. –Hermione fala se colocando a frente dele, as pernas juntas e firmes.

Harry apontou a varinha para ela e começou a levitá-la em sentido vertical, depois foi movendo horizontalmente, até que parou. Hermione lançara um feitiço para apagar o fogo e depois um raio vermelho bateu com força no chão, apenas para verificar se haveria uma armadilha perto do pedestal, depois apontou sua varinha para Harry e levitou-o rapidamente, manobrando ele para que também passasse pelo muro, então ambos se desceram, bem a frente do pedestal.

-Moleza! –Harry diz enquanto segura a pequena placa de parabéns, porém sem tirá-la do lugar. –Creio que não devemos abusar da sorte. –Fala pensativo e olha para Hermione que apenas estende a mão para ele, que segura com força.

Os dois desapareceram com um estalo seco e no segundo seguinte vários pequenos robôs atiraram lasers na direção do pedestal, porém só acertando o próprio pedestal. Ao mesmo tempo um estalo seco foi ouvido por Holly, Artemis, Butler e Melissa, que rapidamente se viraram, Holly e Butler com suas armas empunhadas e apontadas para Harry e Hermione.

-Ainda não estão satisfeitos? –Harry pergunta mesclando divertimento e zombaria, ao que Holly e Butler abaixam as armas, colocando-as em seus coldres.

-Belos reflexos, certamente Artemis não poderia estar mais protegido! –Hermione os elogia tranquilamente, logo vendo Melissa vir em sua direção com um olhar apurado e preocupado. –Eu estou bem, Mel.

-Bem? Como pode estar bem depois do que fizeram? Se eu soubesse que tentariam matá-los, eu não os tinha deixado vir até aqui. –Melissa tinha um olhar feroz em Artemis, o mesmo que ela sustentara logo após os primeiros robôs. –Eu deveria dar uma bela surra em você, rapazinho.

-Mel! Eu sou uma oficial treinada, não pode agira assim. –Hermione tinha as faces róseas e Harry se esforçava para não rir. –Você sabe que eu já estive em situações piores...

-Uma coisa é estar em campo de batalha outra é uma demonstração, ou vocês imaginaram que tentariam matá-los com desintegradores e metralhadoras? –Melissa não esperou resposta e logo se voltou para Butler e Holly. –Não me importa a que tipo de coisa vocês estão habituados, se tentarem fazer qualquer outro mal a minha sobrinha ou ao Harry, desejaram nunca ter nascido.

-Tenho certeza de que seria capaz disto. –Butler diz tendo certeza de que aquele olhar ameaçador não estava cheio de falsas promessas. Conhecera muitas pessoas que por vingança já haviam feitos incontáveis e, sendo ela um gênio, poderia pensar em métodos nada convencionais de obter seu intento. Apesar de sustentar a fachada prática e firme, ficara feliz por estarem do mesmo lado e principalmente pelos jovens terem tido tanto êxito.

-Não pedirei desculpas, pois imagino que isto seria uma ofensa a Harry e Hermione, que fizeram uma demonstração impressionante. Apenas asseguro que estou feliz e satisfeita por contar com parceiros tão habilidosos. –Holly fala pouco à-vontade, Artemis desconfiava que ao mesmo tempo em que ela ficara satisfeita por ter parceiros competentes, também temera diante do poder demonstrado pelos bruxos e que provavelmente desconhecia.

-Agora que as tensões se amenizaram, deixe-me parabenizá-los não apenas pelo sucesso no teste como também pela pontualidade. Chegaram exatamente às cinco. –Artemis falara de modo sério, mas Harry riu, observando o próprio relógio que marcava 17h02min.

*************************************************************

N/A: Olá, a atualização demorou um pouquinho, mas acho que tiveram tempo para se atualizar bastante nas estórias de Artemis Fowl. Quanto a capa, temos na parte superior os cérebros da equipe, Hermione e Artemis, na parte de baixo os "homens" da ação, Harry e Holly, e no meio um pedaço de DNA dourado, simbolizando o tesouro que Opala tanto ambiciona.

N/A²: Neste capítulo tivemos um pouquinho das impressões que cada um teve do outro grupo e uma pequena demonstração de habilidade por parte não só de Harry e Hermione, mas também do Povo das Fadas, afinal em pouquíssimas horas eles armaram tudo aquilo! Sobre os carros citados, é só procurar no Google ou Cadê e acharão as imagens e Rosso Corsa é o nome da cor vermelha apresentada pelos carros Ferrari.

**Lilly Rigotti**: Os livros do Artemis Fowl você compra no submarino ou baixa no 4shared. Agora que tem uma capa, acho que você consegue imaginar um pouco melhor a Holly. Quanto a relação de tia sobrinha, temos mais um pouquinho e no próximo cap aparecerá mais família da Mione. As questões mais científicas aparecerão no decorrer da fic, mas qualquer dúvida é só perguntar que eu procuro explicar nas N/A.

**Milton Geraldo da Silva Ferreira****: Nesse capítulo já houve um pouco da relação entre magia bruxa e a tecnologia do povo, mas no próximo Artemis e Hermione farão um paralelo das duas magias e a Melissa tentará explicar a luz da ciência.**

**James V Potter****: Eu tenho impressão de já ter te respondido, mas caso não, procura certinho os nomes dos livros no site do Wikipédia e se quiser procurar para comprar, você pode ir no submarino, eles volta e meia tem promoções ótimas de livros.**

**Gabriela Rocha****: Obrigada pelo elogio, vou me esforçar pra manter o nível.**

**GutoRo7****: Deu pra dar uma conferida no treinamento deles, mas o poder talvez no próximo cap ou o seguinte. Quanto a Hermione e Arty, lembre que ela ta enrolada com o Rony, já a Holly e o Harry eu não sei não, acho que o que rola ali é bastante camaradagem.**

**Paulinha Potter****: Que bom que gostou da cena da disputa do pomo, foi difícil de escrever. Quanto a Holly, digamos que ela de certa forma ta colhendo o que plantou e ainda vai sofrer bem mais! E como mencionei a outra pessoa aqui, aparecerá mais familiar da Mione no próximo cap.**

**Ana Rita****: aguardo ansiosa suas perguntas e opiniões! **

Próxima Atualização: Pangeia- A Unificação.


	5. Magia Bruxa vs Magia do Povo

Cap. 5 – Magia Bruxa VS. Magia do Povo

Harry e Hermione foram até o banheiro se lavar e voltaram poucos minutos depois, encontrando os outros já sentados a mesa, onde um elegante e farto chá da tarde fora servido. Harry sorriu em aprovação para Hermione, todo aquele exercício abrira seu apetite.

-Por favor, fiquem à-vontade. –Artemis fala como um bom anfitrião, observando os dois jovens se sentarem a mesa. –Falávamos sobre as diferenças entre a magia do povo e a dos bruxos.

-Aliás, tive uma curiosidade no teste. Os vi usando essas varinhas durante todo o percurso, por acaso são dependentes delas? –Butler pergunta em tom objetivo, Artemis fica mais atento, era exatamente o que gostaria de perguntar.

-As varinhas são, assim como os cajados, anéis mágicos e afins, canalizadoras de magia. Usando um objeto desses, um bruxo só precisa se concentrar no feitiço que quer realizar, um bruxo que quisesse fazer algo a mão livre, precisaria, além disso, concentrar sua magia em uma parte do corpo, normalmente em uma das mãos. Então, por puro comodismo e facilidade, os bruxos se tornaram dependentes desses objetos, sendo a varinha mais comum e eficiente. Claro que bruxos bem dispostos e dedicados poderiam aprender a fazer isso sem varinha, mas são poucos os que se habilitam. –Hermione responde tentando simplificar ao máximo, porém sem deixar faltar alguma informação.

-E vocês estão entre os que fazem ou não magia sem varinha? –Holly pergunta intrigada.

Como resposta, o bule com chá flutua até a xícara de Melissa, voltando a enchê-la. Todos olham para Harry e Hermione, que bebiam e comiam normalmente, sem fazer qualquer movimento que os denunciasse.

-Mais chá, Holly? –Harry pergunta quando o bule pára a frente da xícara da elfa, ele exibia um sorrisinho de canto, satisfeito com as expressões impressionadas.

-Sim, obrigada. –Fala sorrindo em aprovação.

-Vocês têm um limite? –Artemis pergunta contendo a animação.

-Fala de uma distância? –Harry pergunta, enquanto servia Butler com o chá.

-Não. Quero saber se vocês têm um limite do quanto de magia podem fazer. As fadas do povo possuem um limite, é como se tivessem baterias e gastassem um pouco da carga ao fazer magia, então para recarregar fazem um ritual. –Artemis explica de modo simples, mas Holly pareceu aprovar a analogia.

-Creio que o limite seria a fadiga, não é? –Harry fala e então olha para Hermione, que terminava com uma torrada.

-Sim. Nós podemos fazer o quanto de magia quisermos, porém fazer feitiços complicados, como aquele raio, consomem um pouco mais de energia, nos deixam um pouco cansados, mas um bruxo bem preparado fisicamente e concentrado, pode ter um grande aproveitamento, que seria lançar muitos feitiços complicados em pouco tempo. Agora, para recuperar a capacidade mágica é necessário umas poucas horas de sono ou um bom chocolate, que além de muito energético nos faz produzir substâncias estimulantes. –Hermione explica, observando que Artemis ganhara um brilho diferente nos olhos, enquanto Holly tinha o semblante levemente preocupado.

-Pelo que conversamos agora pouco, li nos relatórios e usando o que Hermione me contou sobre a história do povo das fadas, suponho que essa limitação seja uma mutação. Não uma involução, mas uma evolução necessária para preservar a magia neles. –Melissa diz em tom sereno e pensativo.

-Sim. –Concorda Artemis. –A falta da exposição ao sol, a atmosfera, a própria falta de contato com o meio ambiente as superfície, é algo que afeta muito a magia das fadas, que sempre foi conectada profundamente com a natureza.

-Por isso antigamente os elfos eram conhecidos pelo grande poder. Sua magia não provinha só dele, como também de todo o meio que o cercava. Era como se a vida estimulasse sua magia e o ambiente estéril do subterrâneo houvesse os deixado doentes. –Hermione apóia e demonstra sentir por eles.

-Mas isso não precisa ser necessariamente uma verdade absoluta. –Melissa diz com um sorriso que Harry reconheceu como o mesmo que ela usara quando falou sobre a teoria da penseira. –Holly, se estiver disposta a fazer alguns exames, posso avaliar sua constituição e organismo, de modo a não só confirmar ou não nossa teoria, mas a verificar se poderia dar um jeitinho nas suas restrições mágicas, afinal você ficará na superfície por um bom tempo e essa influência pode lhe beneficiar.

-Acha que poderia fazê-la não ter um limite mágico? –Artemis parecia assombrado com a hipótese, além de profundamente excitado com a perspectiva.

-Potrus quer participar da conversa. –Holly avisa e retira o capacete, pressionando um botão em seu capacete. Agora ela afastara uma bandeja com petiscos e colocara o capacete na beirada, onde acima surgiu a imagem holográfica do rosto de Potrus.

-Olá, Potrus, prazer conhecê-lo. –Melissa o cumprimenta com um sorriso amigável.

-O prazer é meu, Melissa. –Ele retribui com um discreto sorriso, os olhos a examinavam curiosamente. –Confesso que fiquei tão curioso e surpreso quanto Artemis, por isso, se for esta a questão, gostaria de detalhes. –Ele pede completamente atento.

-Ok, eu não posso afirmar nada antes de fazer exames, preciso ver se meus estudos podem ser aplicados em uma elfa do povo, porém se o forem, creio que a resposta seja sim. Eu poderia através de uma medicação ou mesmo de intervenção mágica –ela olhara para Hermione, que sorri –estimular a área do cérebro afetada pela mutação e certamente a exposição prolongada ao sol e a atmosfera, fariam todo o resto. –Melissa diz em tom calmo, como se tivesse absoluta certeza do que falava.

-Mas é claro que pode haver conseqüências. –Hermione rapidamente completa, chamando a atenção para si. –Se fizermos isso, não sabemos a que níveis de magia Holly poderia chegar, porém certamente não voltaria a ter seu "reservatório", ou seja, feita uma intervenção para corrigir a limitação, ela teria que viver muito mais tempo na superfície do que no subsolo.

-Quando diz muito mais tempo, quer dizer quanto exatamente? –Holly pergunta sem parecer gostar muito da conseqüência, havia ficado animada a princípio, porém o preço parecia ser caro demais.

-Provavelmente não poderia passar mais que um dia inteiro lá. –Melissa informa entendendo o dilema de Holly. –Talvez pudesse até trabalhar lá, mas teria que morar aqui e, obviamente, o gasto de magia lá seria bem mais acentuado do que aqui.

-Ou seja, não seria possível aumentar a capacidade mágica de Holly. –Potrus diz em tom de lamento, afinal um membro do povo devia morar no subsolo.

-Holly pode ser sentimental a ponto de não querer essa mudança, mas certamente Opala não seria. –Artemis diz como se já soubesse exatamente quais seriam os planos de Opala. –Holly, creio que deva fazer os exames propostos. Potrus, poderia conseguir um duende diabrete para submetermos ao mesmo exame? Creio que precisemos trabalhar com essa idéia, afinal quantos passos a frente de Opala estivermos, melhor.

-Tem toda razão, Artemis. Opala sem dúvida apreciaria ter um poder ilimitado e se possível multiplicado várias e várias vezes. É essencial sabermos o que ela precisará de tecnologia, pessoal habilitado e todo e qualquer recurso químico e bruxo. –Potrus fala enquanto teclava rapidamente em seu computador.

-De que tipo de exames estamos falando? –Harry pergunta de modo objetivo.

-Tomografias, radiografias, exame de DNA e sanguíneo, enfim quase um check-up, mas acredito que Artemis possa nos oferecer as instalações adequadas. –Melissa diz de modo simples e objetivo, observando a postura consciente de Artemis.

-Minha mãe esteve muito doente e com isso montamos uma estrutura muito específica aqui na mansão. Podemos fazer os exames quando quiser. –Artemis estava orgulhoso da estrutura que tinha, mas muito de sua satisfação provinha do fato de que todos os dados seriam produzidos, processados e armazenados em seus domínios.

-Ótimo! Podemos começar assim que terminarmos aqui. –Melissa diz e olha para Holly, que por estar com a boca ocupada apenas assente.

-Vou me ausentar um instante, precisarei falar com Kelp pessoalmente. –Potrus avisa e logo depois o holograma desaparece.

-Estava aqui pensando, não há como aumentar a capacidade de Holly sem afetar a limitação que ela tem? –Butler pergunta pensativo, não era do tipo que aceitava fácil abrir mão de algo que poderia fortalecer o seu lado.

-Talvez, mas teríamos que ver o resultado dos exames. –Hermione responde e todos param pensativos por um momento, avaliando não só as perspectivas quanto a Holly, mas principalmente o que Opala faria se conseguisse burlar sua limitação.

********************************************************

Enquanto Harry e Butler ficaram discutindo sobre a informação que possuíam do quartel general dos aliados de Opala, assim como os suspeitos de pertencer à organização, os outros estavam no subterrâneo da Mansão Fowl, onde submetiam Holly a uma gama variada de exames.

Horas depois, quando finalmente terminaram todos os testes, Harry, Hermione e Artemis combinavam datas e horários para agir, Holly organizava suas coisas e o material que usara para o teste, os quais ficariam na mansão até o dia seguinte, quando trariam o diabrete, que seria examinado por Artemis, então os policiais da LEP levariam o equipamento de volta.

-E aí, quer dar uma olhada no meu carro agora? –Melissa pergunta a Butler, que pondera um pouco antes de concordar com um aceno.

Os dois caminham até o lado de fora conversando sobre automóveis, suas marcas favoritas e um pouco sobre mecânica. Assim que chegam ao carro ela primeiro deixa que ele visse o interior, cujo banco traseiro não só chamou a atenção como foi examinado atentamente. Porém a parte que mais entreteve os dois fora o motor, onde Melissa havia indicado as melhorias que fizera, para deixar o carro ainda mais potente, estável e veloz.

-Estou impressionado! Parece que tem um grande conhecimento na área. –Butler diz com um sorriso discreto e um tanto incomum na face, seus olhos ainda brilhavam pelos ajustes mecânicos que vira.

-Tenho um amigo que diz que eu sei um pouco sobre quase tudo e muito sobre tudo o que importa. –Melissa fala rindo levemente. –A verdade é que eu adoro aprender.

-Sei como é, acompanhei Arty durante toda sua vida e testemunho dia após dia sua grande sede por conhecimento.

-Deve ser um trabalho duro e que exige vigilância constante, suponho. –Butler concorda com um aceno. –Mas ainda sim deve ter dias de folga, alguns dias de férias aqui e ali. O que gosta de fazer nesse tempo livre? –Apesar de seu tom de voz não ter mudado, o olhar profundo de Melissa passava a mensagem de que não estava perguntando por perguntar.

-Não ando tendo muito tempo livre. Parece que esse caso é bem complicado. –Diz de modo esquivo, lançando um rápido olhar na direção da casa.

-Vamos passar muito tempo juntos. –O jeito como ela dissera fora insinuante, o sorriso demonstrava que adoraria cada momento daqueles. Butler engoliu em seco, mas manteve a postura séria e compenetrada.

-Sou muitos anos mais velho que você. –Fala de modo direto, a voz inflexível e em tom prático.

-Adoro homens experientes, além disso, você poderia causar inveja a muitos de minha idade... –Diz parecendo não se importar, mas ele logo a corta.

-Sou um homem que vive em constante perigo, não tenho tempo livre e nem poderia ser sinônimo de estabilidade, minha vida está em constante risco. Aliás, tenho muitas cicatrizes para comprovar isto. –Diz de forma dura, quase agressiva.

-Sabe que bravinho assim fica ainda mais sexy? –Diz sem se intimidar, dando um passo a frente para ficar mais perto, os olhos fixos nos dele. Butler grunhi desconfortável, atrás de si havia um muro. –Porque ser tão arredio? Vamos muito tempo juntos, entrando e saindo de pequenas batalhas, imersos em muita adrenalina, podendo nos machucar gravemente, completamente tomados por toda a tensão que implica salvar o mundo... não sei você, mas eu consigo pensar em muitas maneiras deliciosas de descarregar toda essa tensão e adrenalina. –A voz dela mal passava de um sussurro, os olhos cheios de promessas ainda firmavam os dele, notando o quanto ele ficara desestabilizado com o que dissera.

-E aí, Butler, gostou do carro? –Harry diz ao se aproximar a passos largos, junto a ele vinham Hermione, Holly e Artemis.

-Sim, é fantástico, e o banco de passageiros ficou impressionantemente sólido. –Diz recuperando o tom normal, por dentro agradecia o "salvamento".

-Posso ver? –Artemis pergunta e Melissa acena que sim. –Não qualquer tipo de ligação com o carro, nada que o prenda. Em caso de batida o que aconteceria? –Artemis pergunta curioso, voltando-se para Hermione.

-Nada. O banco é magicamente firme, portanto se comportaria como qualquer banco normal. –Hermione responde de modo simples. –O mais importante no carro, no entanto, são os ajustes que a Mel fez. Ela te mostrou, não é Butler?

-Sim, é um acerto incrivelmente preciso. –Admite, indo para trás de onde estavam. Harry acabara de por a mala de Holly no porta-malas.

-Hermione também fez ótimos acertos mecânicos no Scorpion dela. –Melissa completa querendo dividir o mérito.

-Também entende de mecânica, Hermione? –Butler pergunta satisfatoriamente surpreso.

-Sim, mas não tanto quanto a Mel. –Hermione diz sem jeito.

-Em compensação pilota melhor que eu. Talvez um dia possamos fazer uma exibição. –Apesar de falar com todos, Melissa direcionava um olhar especial a Butler.

-Isso seria divertido, adoraria participar também. –Holly diz ficando empolgada.

-Não sei se terá a mesma opinião depois dessa viagem. –Harry fala com uma careta.

-Falando em viagem, é melhor irmos, amanhã teremos um dia cheio. –Hermione diz e todos concordam, despedindo-se brevemente.

************************************************************

-Isso é pra caso de emergência. –Harry diz a Holly, entregando-lhe um saco de papel, os dois já estavam acomodados no carro e com seus cintos de segurança devidamente postos.

-Não tenho problemas com velocidade. –Holly aceita o saco, porém fala rindo, apreciando o modo como rapidamente ganhavam velocidade. –Qual a velocidade máxima que ele atinge.

-Este aqui, cerca de 350 km/h, mas não se preocupe que eu jamais faria algo para machucar meu bebê. –Melissa responde com um sorriso, enquanto o carro rasgava a reta a 300 km/h, se preparando para uma curva.

Uma mudança de marcha, uma combinação de embreagem, acelerador e freio e o perfeito drift faz o carro sair da curva a 294 km/h. Harry engolira em seco, as mãos se agarrando ao banco, Holly parecia mais composta, mas ficara pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

-Se acha que isso é ruim, espere até ter outro carro na curva. –Harry sussurra a Holly, que engole em seco.

-Apenas ouçam a música e relaxem. –Hermione diz de modo divertido, ligando o som onde uma batida suave de blues e a voz grave do cantor logo se destacaram.

**************************************************************

Após hesitar por um instante, Melissa toma coragem e bate na porta do quarto de Holly, que logo dá permissão para entrar. Ao abrir a porta, Melissa logo percebe que a elfa deixara a mala pronta a um canto, como se estivesse pronta para partir a qualquer momento, o uniforme organizado e acessível, porém, em contraste com a praticidade, viu Holly com os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados, trajando uma belíssima camisola de tom róseo e brilhoso, era mais bonito e parecia mais delicado que seda.

-Uau! Isso pra matar o Harry, caso a veja? –Melissa brinca fazendo Holly rir.

-Muito diferente do uniforme, não é? –Diz sorrindo relaxada.

-Muito feminino e sexy, mas não se preocupe que o Harry não é de reparar muito, o menino além de hiper tímido é incrivelmente desligado. –Melissa diz com uma careta.

-Acha isso ruim? –Holly pergunta desconfiada, não esperava que ela pudesse estar interessada em Harry.

-Não por minha causa, mas pela Mione. Você vendo os dois por esses dias, vai entender o que quero dizer. –Fala com ar desolado.

-E isso é o motivo que a traz aqui? –Pergunta curiosa.

-Não, apesar de ser afim. –Melissa assumira um tom malicioso. –Não sei qual o seu nível de relacionamento com Artemis e Butler, mas por acaso sabe se aquele pedaço de mau caminho está solteiro? –Pergunta torcendo para a resposta ser sim.

-O Butler? Está interessada nele? –Holly pergunta quase sem acreditar.

-Claro! Ele além de estar em uma forma incrível tem aquele jeito todo sério e bravo, suuuuper sexy. –Melissa confidencia suspirando.

-No início ele só parecia um gigante amedrontador, alguém extremamente perigoso, mas com o tempo fui vendo que ele tem um lado muito doce. E, pelo que eu saiba, não tem ninguém, mas teria que confirmar com Artemis. –Holly responde segurando o riso, era difícil imaginar alguém sentindo-se daquele jeito por Butler.

-Ele não é tão mais alto que eu, deve ter dois metros e eu tenho quase 1,80m sem salto. –Melissa diz de modo tranqüilo. –Quanto ao lado doce, eu não posso dizer muito, mas hoje parecia um coelhinho assustado quando eu investi, por isso pensei que pudesse ter alguém.

-Você tentou algo hoje? Foi naquela hora que esteve mostrando o carro? –Melissa apenas confirma com um aceno. –Certo, me conte tudo. –Holly pede transbordando de curiosidade.

***********************************************************

Holly dormia tranquilamente, quando um som alto a desperta, possuía sono leve e tinha certeza de ter escutado algo. Pouco depois novamente um som, um grito alto, a voz era masculina e por isso rapidamente se levantou, saindo de seu quarto e indo até o de Harry. Abriu a porta lentamente, Harry se debatia na cama, murmurando coisas confusas, as palavras "não", "mortos" e "culpa" eram repetidas várias vezes.

-Harry, acorde! –Holly diz se aproximando, tocando a testa dele.

Por reflexo e instinto, Harry se ergue muito rápido, sua mão segurando Holly pelo pescoço e a erguendo em um aperto. Ela se debateu, tentando apoiar o pé na cama.

-Harry, sou eu, Holly! –Diz fazendo esforço, mal conseguia respirar.

Harry a soltou, tateando em volta em busca de seus óculos. Ao colocá-lo demorou alguns instantes para conseguir vê-la no escuro. Holly tinha a mão no pescoço e tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

-Me desculpe, eu sinto muito. Estava tendo um pesadelo e não enxergo sem os óculos. –Harry se desculpa totalmente sem jeito.

-Não se desculpe, é bom saber que tem bons reflexos, que não baixa a guarda nem dormindo. –Holly diz já sentindo-se melhor. –Estava tendo pesadelos com a guerra? –Pergunta com cautela, não queria ser intrusiva.

-Sim. Perdi muitas pessoas que amava, que foram importantes na minha vida de alguma forma, e por mais que eu me esforce para não pensar nisso, é difícil evitar concluir que se eu não tivesse agido errado em algumas ocasiões ou se tivesse sido mais firme ou mais atuante, mais competente, vários deles ainda estariam vivos. –Harry diz cabisbaixo, o olhar perdido em lugar algum.

-Não diga isso. Muitos heróis cultuados pelo meu povo ou o seu não fizeram metade do que você fez e aqueles com feitos tão grandes quanto tinham muito mais idade e experiência. –Holly diz de modo suave, tocando levemente a mão dele e pressionando. –Na verdade, me pergunto como alguém que passou por tudo que você passou, pode ser assim... –Diz examinando o tronco nu, marcado por músculos firmes e definidos, passando para o rosto delicado e que revelava as emoções conflituosas que ele sentia – Você tem corpo de homem e rosto de menino, do mesmo jeito que tem o espírito de um guerreiro muito experiente e o coração puro e virtuoso de uma criança.

-Acho que esse era o segredo da profecia. –Harry responde sorrindo um pouco sem jeito, erguendo os olhos para fitá-la. –Tom Riddle e eu tivemos infâncias muito parecidas, ambos órfãos, mal-tratados e que pouco sabiam de seus pais. Ele ainda possuía a vantagem de seus inimigos também serem órfãos de sua idade, o que permitia a ele, discretamente, se vingar, enquanto se eu tentasse revidar levaria uma pancada ou seria prontamente e severamente castigado. Se bem que talvez isso tenha o feito ser mais vingativo e escuso, enquanto eu apenas era revoltado... De toda forma a grande diferença vem do nosso destino em Hogwarts, Tom foi para a Sonserina, que na época era ainda mais elitista e preconceituosa do que na minha época, ele teve que criar um personagem para poder se inserir e de tanto interpretá-lo, acabou se transformando nele. Eu já tive mais sorte, fui para a Grifinória, casa da coragem e lealdade, onde pude conviver com Rony e Hermione, não só meus amigos, como meus pilares, foram os dois que me mantiveram honesto, crente, me ancoraram ao lado certo. Principalmente Hermione, a única que sempre acreditou em mim, sempre esteve ao meu lado, mesmo quando a única perspectiva para o dia seguinte era de que fosse mais sombrio e perigoso que o anterior. –Harry sorriu e ela o acompanhou. –Uma vez ela, que não é chegada a altura, montou em um animal que não podia ver e que voava absurdamente rápido, para fugirmos da escola para invadir o ministério da magia e resgatar Sirius, mesmo tendo ela me dito que aquilo era uma armadilha. Ela me seguiu para um lugar perigoso e que sabia estar cheio de comensais, tínhamos apenas quinze anos.

-Ela é mesmo muito importante pra você, não é? –Holly diz impressionada com aquele tipo de relação.

-Tanto quanto você é pro Artemis. –Holly fez menção de negar, mas Harry a interrompe. –Assim como Hermione, você foi como o sol, surgindo devagar, tentando clarear a escuridão da fria noite que era nossas vidas, lentamente vencendo a penumbra, dissipando as nuvens, até estar altivo no céu, iluminando nossos caminhos, trazendo calor e vida a nossa existência. Artemis e eu somos apenas como planetas orbitando em torno das grandiosas estrelas que vocês são. –Harry não falava apenas com palavras, como também com os olhos. Os orbes verdes brilhavam úmidos, sinceros e profundos.

-Está superestimando a mim e subestimando o Artemis. –Holly diz com a voz um tanto embargada. –Acho melhor voltar a dormir, creio que sua mente já esteja mais leve.

-Sim. Obrigado por me ouvir. –Harry agradece erguendo a mão dela e beijando suavemente. –Boa noite.

-Boa noite! –Holly deseja a ele, bagunçando seu cabelo e depois saltando da cama. Saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás e indo direto ao seu, onde se atira na cama, deixando de segurar as lágrimas. –O que você tem que encanta a todos, Hermione? –Se pergunta pensando não apenas no jeito do Harry falar dela como também no modo como Artemis parecia admirá-la e como Melissa a defendera após o teste. Suspirou desanimada, fitando o teto. –Ela é um sol quente e forte iluminando um dia de verão, enquanto eu sou apenas uma lua fracamente iluminando uma noite invernal.

***********************************************************

b

N/A: Olá! Não era para att essa fic agora, mas bateu uma súbita inspiração e resolvi escrevê-la, terminando o capítulo após refletir sobre esse final a caminho da faculdade.

N/A²: Então, nesse capítulo tivemos a conclusão sobre o porque Opala Koboi quer a pesquisa da Mel e também a explicação entre os diferentes tipos de magia. No próximo capítulo, mais detalhes sobre a pesquisa e Opala agindo.

N/A³: Falando da parte romântica da fic, temos uma Holly cada vez mais inconsolável, um Harry parvo toda vida (afinal quem dia que uma garota é seu Sol e só a quer como amiga?) e a tigresa Melissa encurralando o coelhinho Butler. Para vocês, que casal desenrola mais rápido e qual o mais legal de ver?

**Baby Jones**: Holly com ciúmes por enquanto está fofa, mas eu acho que mais pra frente não vai estar tão fofa assim né rsrsrsrs. Realmente Melissa é uma tia muito legal, mas não é a única gente boa da família da Mione, acho que daqui dois capítulos veremos mais deles. Também amo carros, por isso não poderia escolher qualquer coisa pras duas personagens, muita velocidade e belas formas. Curiosidade, porque gostou dele morcego? A pontualidade foi britânica sim, eles chegaram às cinco em ponto, só que quando o Harry olhou o relógio, toda aquela conversa tomou uns minutos.

**Ana Rita**: Eles são uma equipe perfeita, assim como Artemis e Holly, agora eles entenderem que são perfeitos já são outros quinhentos. Não sei se já leu algum dos livros do Arty, mas tenho certeza de que quando ler vai gostar. Quanto ao Rony, ele aparece no próximo capítulo. Hermione devia dar mais ouvidos aos conselhos da Mel, mas ainda vai demorar pra isso acontecer.

Respondendo as suas perguntas: Holly tem sim orelhas pontudas, é uma fada, mas as asas são do uniforme e não dela mesma.

**James V Potter**: Que bom que gostou da demonstração, foi só pra esquentar. Quanto ao casal, isso ainda ta frioooooooooo. Já terminou de ler os livros?

Guto: O teste não dava pra ser mais difícil, foi armado em pouco tempo e já era até bem mortal, de todo jeito vai ter ação conjunta no próximo capítulo. Então, como já te expliquei a Holly não é ruiva e quanto ao Arty, ele não abaixou a cabeça só ignorou pra evitar brigas desnecessárias e também fazer um bonitinho pra Holly, claro.

**Anderson potter**: Fizeram em dez minutos certinhos. Não foi um protego não, foi um círculo mágico e o outro foi um raio, um feitiço elementar, criação minha RS RS RS.

**Andressa Araujo**: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando e comentando.

**Danny Evans**: A Mel não gosta do namoro da Hermione com o Rony e é da teoria de que a Mione está na idade de se divertir, mas é claro que a torcida especial é toda pro Harry e acho que depois desse cap nem precisa perguntar o porque né. Eu não diria que dará tanta confusão assim, mas ela ficar na casa do Harry vai permitir que ela conheça melhor o Harry e a Mione, quanto ao carro é um espetáculo mesmo rsrsrsrs.

Próxima Atualização: Herdeiros das Trevas e Alvorecer


End file.
